


家庭丑闻/family scandal

by whiskybreath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 分别数年的忒修斯和纽特，在偶然巧合之中不约而同来到了蓝港的度假小屋里。在那里他们必须面对彼此的旧情暗生和正在滋长的情愫。





	1. 蓝港

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线前移了几年，不同于原作电影。部分角色有新的设定。

 

  _“这是我的骨中之骨，肉中之肉。”——《旧约·创世纪》（2:23）_

 

* * *

 

若要追溯那件事情的源头，总能往前回推出来无数种因果：每一次，每一次梳理的记忆都不尽相同。就比如，忒修斯和纽特反复争论过最初是谁先燃起了火，他们总推说是对方；不过那时候尚是带着羞赧的指责，不掺杂半点罪恶和痛苦。后来，他们则争先恐后地揽起这份伊甸园的降罚，到底是谁先接受了蛇的蛊惑？是我，忒修斯说。他们曾经达成共识，一切都源自于某个夜晚，某处门廊下，是夏夜燥热的空气、枝头千丝万缕的蝉鸣网住了心智。但忒修斯则逆水行舟，前往更早之前的彼时：他如何在数个月前的一次魔法部的晨会上，临时答应了乔治·科朗的请求，与他交换了夜巡的班次，然后在执勤中出了状况，不得不请假两月，到莱斯丽姑妈乡下的小屋去休养。再往前走，则抵达三年前他和纽特的一次别离，后者已经辞去了魔法部里一份稳定的职位，决心展开他为期十年的世间云游，而忒修斯对此并不抱支持的态度，他对弟弟说：“再见。”他不该说“再见”，只怪他不能洞悉交叠的时空，看到未来的万种可能，以及那些长期以来牢固地锁紧他的心灵的，根植在过去的藤蔓，其中包裹着一颗畸形的骨朵。他本就不该再见到纽特，所以应该说“永别”，而不是“再见”。越过存在的界限，回到血脉的起点，父母也本不该相爱，或者是尊敬的先祖啊，老斯卡曼德先生和祖母阿尔忒弥斯，也不该在百年前的乱世中奇迹般地重逢。

忒修斯恍然意识到：如今，他恨这些存在。他恨自己，恨他的出生，由而推及到整个世界本身的荒谬；他恨一切，唯独不恨纽特·斯卡曼德。

若要细说恋情的终结，则总是要回到最开始的地方。

一九一九年季春，忒修斯·斯卡曼德从战场荣归，如愿以出色的战绩推翻了英国魔法部部长，阿切尔·艾弗蒙德的绥靖法令。部门里有些风闻，尖酸地指出他年纪太轻，却拥有极不相称的过重野心。而对于忒修斯而言，“战争英雄”的授勋并未冲淡心理长久的创伤。在某段时间里，他体重锐减，很难直面过强的光线，而连日的雨水则会唤起曾经折断过的右腿膝盖的隐痛，极难受的时候，只能整日躺在床上，短而频繁的睡和长久的醒之间，试图将雨雾和毒气关联的记忆从噩梦里祛除。他拒绝所有来客，也很少出门。艰难地戒烟，取而代之的是下午三点便开始的酒精灌注。

几周以来，人们迷惑于忒修斯的去踪，直到春天即将结束的时候，他们才重新获得了他：那天他们在会上听闻了斯卡曼德复职的公告。他走进来，已经长成了一个迷人的青年，衬衫的纽扣从脖颈直扣到最底下的一颗，扎着细细的绿色暗纹领带。嘴唇上方长出来的一茬胡子，很快便以颇为勤快的频率被刮去，标志性的栗子色卷发，修剪得蓬松整齐，恰到好处。黑色的马甲，肩线分明的西装外套，内里横出一截黄铜表链，点饰着庄严的修辞。他下定了决心，对所有人都闭口不谈，于是他们都普认了他的威严。忒修斯·斯卡曼德，年轻，英俊，备受敬仰，顺意晋升，在接下来数月的仕途中平步青云。

隔年四月，忒修斯升任首席傲罗，被委任一支十人的小队，大多数时候执行夜间巡逻和守卫的任务。他固定在周四和周日休息，养成了极为规律的作息，这让他情绪稳定。星期三、星期五则轮班，在伦敦的夜幕下，肮脏的小巷、沉默的路灯和下水道口涌出的滚滚白色蒸气中，嗅探黑巫师的蛛丝马迹。

而乔治·科朗，小队里那位看起来总是相当快乐的小伙，有一次请求同他调换周四的夜勤，只为了和他当时暗恋的姑娘瑞秋搭班，或许，还能捞到个第二次约会。忒修斯听罢，爽朗地笑了几声：“你知道，我从来不会反对你们去找意中人。”

“谢了，头儿。”散会后，在走廊上，乔治·科朗赶上来，拍了拍他的肩膀，显然他并不了解这名首席傲罗不大热爱与人产生身体接触的传闻，“不过，”他话锋一转，“很少看到你看上哪家的姑娘。”

“我听说瑞秋是个难啃的角儿。”忒修斯说。

乔治伸出一根食指，朝他点了点。“总之谢了。”

所以周四夜班，他改和一个叫阿德里安·谢勒的傲罗搭伙。阿德里安有一张看起来总是很困倦的方脸，做事时，习惯地微微眯眼，显出一副怀疑或者是轻蔑的神态，但骨子里是个忠实的人。他年纪较长，不爱言谈，正中忒修斯下怀。自我介绍时，他称呼忒修斯为“斯卡曼德”，而不是其他人嘴里唤的“头儿”或者“队长”，这倒也无可指究。他们沿着无人的大街一味走路，沉默地并肩。四月末，转暖的空气中蕴含着什么蠢蠢欲动的东西，芒刺一般冒出尖头。忒修斯显得有些动摇，他打了个哈欠。

阿德里安·谢勒从口袋里摸出烟盒，倒出一支烟，叼在嘴里，又递过来一支。白色烟头在他嘴边漫不经心地跳了跳。忒修斯摇头拒绝了。

“我记得你抽烟。”阿德里安收起来，用魔杖尖头打了个火。着火的烟丝，一抹烫红陨星一般滴落在夜色中。

“戒了。”“为什么？”

“打仗的时候抽的——就让它留在那吧。”

阿德里安拿烟的手弹了弹，抖掉一截烧完的烟灰：“没有什么能留在战场上。”

忒修斯尽可能不去追究这句话底下的含义。阿德里安·谢勒是这支小队里另一个反对过艾弗蒙德的参战禁令的几千人之一。不过战争开始的第二年，他就因为身上的旧疾退役回乡。相同的经历，让忒修斯直觉他话语的深层还有更多的话可说，深挖下去，甚至可以抵达内核，是他一直想得到回答的一个问题。

但那些问句没有说出口，那晚没有太多闲聊的时间。对于那场混乱，忒修斯的记忆则非常模糊，他只记得走到中央大街附近，眼界里出现了一个巨大的、黑色的什么。它极为迅猛地从房顶上朝他们冲下来，忒修斯反应过来时，咒语已经出口，魔杖正正地指着地上那团焦黑的东西。而直线辐射过去，殃及一座三楼高的房屋，房顶一角砖瓦碎裂，纷纷坠地。

阿德里安跑过去，跪在地上，翻查它的状况。“你可真是彻底地杀死了这只乌鸦。”他喷着烟说。

忒修斯只是发怔。阿德里安·谢勒举起两只翅膀的残留物，向他示意。“乌鸦？”忒修斯问。他从没见过那么大的乌鸦。但并不是黑巫师的宠物，不是德国人的毒气，不是一枚飞来的、擦着头顶划过的弹片。阿德里安说：“一只普通的英国乌鸦而已，到处都是。”

忒修斯摸了摸额角，手心触到额头，能感到薄薄的头皮下，剧烈震动后的余波。他靠在灯柱上，深深地喘了口气，样子有些脆弱。阿德里安走过来。他比忒修斯高一些，影子便罩住了忒修斯缓缓下滑的身体。不过他没说什么，只是把嘴里的烟摘了，再次递过来。

年轻的傲罗这次没有拒绝，狠狠地吸了一口，让清醒的尼古丁浣洗肠肺。

“给自己多一点时间，斯卡曼德。总得给这些事情找个理由。”

他说罢便拍拍忒修斯的肩膀，走了。

没有什么能留在战场上。第二天，忒修斯向部里请了一段病假，理由是腿伤复发。没有人知道他具体什么时候回来。

 

以慷慨和博爱著名的莱斯丽姑妈，在乡下拥有几间祖产的老屋。其中一间在蓝港码头附近，隐秘地拥有一处漂亮的海边白崖。两层的小屋，建在崖边的小山上，隐藏在绿树和丛生的黄水仙中间。前端的木质门廊，可以俯瞰到底下的沙滩，上面时有海浪卷来的一些旧驳船零碎的木板，表面缠绕着死去的海藻。古老的藤壶和贝类，深深嵌进岸边的裸岩。晨雾散尽后，或骤雨洗罢晴空，便能看到一英里之外那座红白相间的灯塔。天气好时，清晰可见大西洋上，海天相接处，笨重的邮轮迟缓地游过白昼的范围，和时间移转的速率近乎保持一致。近处，翠色海面上，悬崖的倒映似女孩们在眼窝涂抹的蓝色眼影。一波波白浪的上空，是春夏交际时，从海峡间涌动的暖和、清明的气流。海鸥和白头信天翁则裹在这热气中，伸展翅膀，滑向不为人知的远方。

忒修斯在五月的第二天乘火车到肯特郡，再跋涉乡间公路，最后到达蓝港。路上，司机殷勤地介绍，这是来蓝港海滩度假最好的季节，他报以微微一笑。

“第一次来？”司机在前座上问。忒修斯摇头，“第二次了。”

上一次来是十年前的斯卡曼德全家出游，他们在这里度过了两周的冬日假期。那段记忆其实已经模糊了，不过忒修斯还是凭借着稀薄的印象，绕着屋子走了一圈，找到窗台上第三只空花盆底下扣着的大门钥匙。莱斯丽姑妈的度假屋一直对家人开放着随意使用的权限，锁上的大门只是针对附近不知情的麻瓜邻居。其实大可以用一句洞开咒语轻松解决，但他不想那么做，尽量不让自己感觉像是一名闯入者。

屋子很久没有人住过。在二楼清理出睡觉的房间也花了一整天的功夫，不过忒修斯不介意，他最不缺的就是时间。整理完的第二天下午，就坐在门廊前的椅子上喝啤酒，看阴天下的大海。一波又一波白色浪头，在海风的放牧下，统统乖顺地被赶进明黄的沙滩。空中弥漫着一股淡淡的水仙花香气。他享受着这难得的奢侈：不用想任何事，也不需要与任何人言语；不用被挤压着冲上未来的沙滩，也无顾过往潮汐的张力，只让那当下的、温热的气味，妥帖地包裹着他，浸润在青灰色的昏昏之中。

如此持续到第三天午夜，不速之客到来。

听到楼底下的动静，忒修斯的身体已经本能性地从床头坐了起来，即便他的大脑还未辨别出这个声音的意义。他坐了几秒钟，待大脑驱逐睡眠。这期间，那不祥的响动仍然持续不断，不像是负鼠或者浣熊在扒动窗栓。

顷而，一股强力的幻影移形，暴风般从楼上卷下来，忒修斯已经紧紧掐住那人的喉咙，提起他来，摁在门板上，魔杖尖锐地逼着额头。

他的弟弟，纽顿·斯卡曼德，像一只被钉在板子上的蝴蝶一样，在他手中艰难地挣动了几下。

忒修斯猛地松开他，后退了几步。纽特跌下来，夸张地抚摸着自己的喉咙，咳嗽，以期恢复呼吸和血流。这让忒修斯更觉尴尬：“纽特？”

“我想你的意思是‘好久不见，亲爱的兄弟’。”纽特甩了甩脑袋，捡起方才落在脚边的手提箱。忒修斯才注意到那牛皮旅行箱，有点陈旧，不是流行的款式，只为了实用性而设计的，四个包起来的角磨得斑斑驳驳，看起来和它的主人一样饱经风雨。

“你鬼鬼祟祟地在这里干什么？”忒修斯瞟了一眼客厅里那台古老的，但是走针稳当的石英座钟，已经将近凌晨一点。纽特缩着脖子，小心地把手提箱搁在沙发上，才坐下身来：“我又不知道你在这里。有茶吗？”

他哥哥在厨房里寻了一阵才搭声。“没有。啤酒？”啤酒泡在木桶里，桶里盛着从后院的深井里打上来的冰凉井水。

“不了。你刚到？”

“两三天了。”

“噢。”纽特自言自语，“那得上附近的集市买点东西。”

忒修斯听到这话，关上橱柜门，转过身来，双手撑着餐桌。“你要在这住多久？”

“一段时间，我想，呃。”纽特有些惊愕，“你有别的安排吗？其实我明天就可以启程去多佛尔，如果你不愿意和我一起……”

忒修斯竖起手掌，示意讨论结束，“没有的事。”他说完，然后上楼去了。

 

开始的几天里，纽特不问忒修斯为何在五月份就出现在蓝港，是否是因为工作不顺意，或是身体出了毛病。忒修斯也保持着相同的默契，缄口不问对方此前的生活，以及纽特冥冥之中近乎同时与他选择了这片海滩的动机。他们中间有三年存在感极强的真空。若要从头说起，便是几天几夜也谈不完的话题。只是在时机到来前，没有人愿意主动涉足。

在等待中，忒修斯就观察着纽特的生活。隔天，忒修斯坐在走廊上，远远地望见底下的纽特，穿着他那件便于劳作的马甲，拉着一个铁制手推车，在交连悬崖和市镇的那条小路上消失成一个橘黄色的小点。鉴于距离，以及那天奇好的天气，他看起来像个童话书中的那种忙碌的小精灵。下午他回来时，手推车里堆满了东西，面包，最起码的。花草茶，红茶茶叶。牛奶，肉蛋，时令果蔬，酒。调料和香料，看来他确实是要在这待上一些日子。

忒修斯不得不承认，他的到来让这里开始有了些人气。看纽特自给自足的生活倒是一件很有意思的事情。他很快就熟练掌握了整个屋子，找出了某种生活的秩序，了解老屋的房梁上每一处暗藏的朽处，辨别家具“吱呀”声的来源；轻松地处理一些对忒修斯来说相当烦恼的状况：被白蚁蛀噬的衣柜，井里的水泛苦，屋顶微微漏雨，海鸥留在外面椅子上的排泄物，晚上从窗户外面翻进来偷吃的浣熊。一如既往，他在生活上永远赢不过纽特。

不过这也本是寻常，以前在家里，好像这种规律就不曾被颠覆过。早上忒修斯夹着书本从卧室里出来，厨房已经飘来了咖啡的香气，那些大小锅子在炉上煮着，发出“噗噗”的满足声。纽特总能奇妙地把握好煮咖啡的时间，那棕色液体与忒修斯自己泡的截然不同，顺滑、醇厚，吹开涟漪，搅碎了忒修斯发呆的脸。纽特在餐桌上总是亲热地叫他的名字，“今天你要做什么？”

“看书。”

忒修斯没有问他，但他已经自己盘算着回答起来，“我要去修整花园里的杂草，然后看看能不能种点什么。”

于是接下来的一整天，忒修斯就在埋首近前的纸张，和抬眼远处的纽特之间循环。书页不怎么翻动，更多的是后者。白崖下面有一块平地，在滩涂和山丘上开满金丝雀花的草地之间，先前长满了野蛮而蓬勃的月见草和海石竹。纽特耐心地拔除那些植物，翻整土地。中午，他会回来和忒修斯一起吃午餐，多数时候是早上做好的三明治。午后，忒修斯在房檐阴影下，就着咸咸的海风打瞌睡时，他又跑回去，在沙石间寻找沙蟹。

“你知道一旦涨潮，你整理好的那些土地又会被淹掉的，对吧？”晚饭时，忒修斯毫不客气地问。

“我只是随便做一做，”纽特说，“并不是所有事情都是为了有一个结果。”

忒修斯看了他一眼。他问忒修斯还要不要加点热茶，被礼貌地拒绝了。

有这样一个隐秘的道理：语言不是描述经验，而是启示先验。话语脱口而出，但人们很少能即时地意识到它意味着什么。直到阁楼上的怪物按照既定的章程，将你该接受的那条道路昭示在眼前，你回望来时的路径，发现它们早已经埋在那些零碎的话语中，得到了初步的描摹，或者预警。其时你才会恍然大悟：原来这便是那种应验，原来天主曾在那个时刻与我对话。天主在最开始的时候就借他们的口传达：并不是所有事情都是为了结果而发生的。


	2. 秘密

起初，他们相互都在用各自的秘密摩擦着对方的耐心。纽特每隔几天，就会抽出一整日的时间，不做家务、捉蟹或者翻整泥土，而是把自己关在房间里，捣鼓他那只手提箱里带来的玩意儿，直到晚饭时才出来。那里面有什么？忒修斯腿上的那道疤，是他去参战后才出现的，最后一次见面时还没有。他身上发生了什么可怕的事情？纽特在三年前匆忙离开的缘由，忒修斯认为是他的那些话，而纽特则认为是自己的心虚。三年里，他们没有向对方去过一只猫头鹰，只是从社交的边角废料里嗅探一些蛛丝马迹。比如，忒修斯甚至猜测过纽特和一个美国人订婚的传闻，而这也只是偷听自会议上其他人的谈话，他们中有一位刚去那片大陆出过差，“我去斯科塞斯家吃了晚饭，在那宴会上碰到一个女孩，她对我的口音很感兴趣。她说他们部里的另一个女孩在和一个英国男人约会，每次他们约会后的第二天早上，那女孩总会频繁地念错单词。那男人是个神奇动物学家，其貌不扬，性格有些怪异，不大亲近人。”“也许是因为他的口音令人着迷吧”，那人模仿女孩咯咯笑的声音。但纽特手上没有戒指，也未提及一次这个消息，忒修斯心想那英国的神奇动物学家另有其人。不知为何，这消息并未令他遗憾。纽特则无从解释忒修斯的酗酒。他下午起床后就开始一杯杯地往肚子里灌那些尿液似的黄色液体，让自己在接下来的时间都保持着一种微醺的、轻度的愉悦。

很快，当下的、安全的话题都用尽了，重新回到克制和尴尬之中。

一个涨潮的周三下午，纽特决定下海里游泳去。忒修斯提出要与他同行，但后来却不下水，只在沙滩上铺了块野餐布，就着太阳翻书。纽特下水前嘲笑他在海边衣衫整齐，穿着白色的马球衫和短裤，不像是在度假，“倒像个……”

忒修斯抬眼看他，“像什么？”

纽特咬了下嘴唇，小幅度摇头。学者？傲罗？他竟然找不出任何类比，能够作为纯粹、至臻的喻指，而不会牵涉到有关他们的任何历史。他转头扎进水里，裸着的臂膀很快淹没在浪头中。

有时候云层游弋而来，暂时挡住阳光时，忒修斯便抬起头来远眺。书中无机的铅板印字单薄不堪，他更多地关心那蒸腾的海浪中的其他生命——渺远的一点，背上披着粼粼的波光，宛如一条亮晶晶的鱼类。潮水和沙岸一波波地吻着。不消一小时，就从距离他十米开外远的地方够到了他的脚踝。那海水挠着他的脚心，他发怔地看了会，再一次远望。这时他突然发现丢失了纽特。

忒修斯扔掉书本，站起来。他极力辨别了很久，才在离岸五十多米外的地方找到了人。但纽特面部朝下，只露出一小块光裸的背脊，其余的部分深深埋在水里，随着海浪的滚动，宛如一块没有生机的枯木一样上下漂浮。

忒修斯下意识地脱口叫了一声纽特的名字。他的耳鼓里充满了轰鸣，过了会他才意识到那是心脏狂跳的声音。彼时他已经冲下海，拼命地朝那边游。水泌进他的嘴唇，咸得发苦。

纽特闭着眼睛，四肢张开，浮在水里，任潮汐摆布他的身体。正当时，他突然被谁一把从水里捞出来，架在身上。“纽特！”

他抹掉眼睛上的水，看到他哥哥的脸，眉头因为焦急和惊慌紧紧地扭在一起。忒修斯的头发全湿了，滑稽地贴在额头上，显出吃力的样子。看来逆着浪潮游过来花了他不少功夫。他一只手划着水，另一手抓着他。“纽特，”他又叫他的名字，好像在确认他的灵魂是否还在此间，“你在干什么？”

“游泳。”纽特松开他，有些莫名。

“你管这该死的……你管这叫‘游泳’？”忒修斯的表情现在看起来像是生气了，“我以为你淹死了！”

一个新的浪头打过来，把他们都卷进水里。忒修斯挣出海面，默不作声地往回游。他的动作预示了一场训诫，于是纽特只得跟在他后面。两人湿漉漉地爬回沙滩上。纽特用带来的唯一一条毛巾擦干身上的水，余光偷偷观察他哥哥的表情。忒修斯背对着他整理自己。他的衣服紧紧地贴在身上，手臂、小腿无不沾满了沙子。“嗨，”纽特小小地唤了声，后者微微侧过半个后脑勺，接住他扔过去的毛巾，“很抱歉，毁了你的衣服。”

忒修斯没回答，背影相当沉默。“你要不脱下来，”纽特结结巴巴地建议，“粘在身上不大舒服。”

忒修斯拉掉上衣，再弯下背脊，脱去短裤，只剩一条底裤。纽特觉得自己的眼睛出了问题，因为忒修斯的动作在他眼中变得如此缓慢，慢到仿佛在展示什么。那具身体巨细无遗地呈现在他眼前：均匀、细长的腿，腰背上的每块肌肉都精准地长在该长的地方。以他动物学者的眼光来看，雄性动物那些有力的腰肢往往象征着极强的运动能力，在猎捕行动中占据绝对的优势，从而成为兽群中当之无愧的领袖角色。纽特被自己重重地吞咽口水的声音吓了一跳，那想必相当大声，在忒修斯转过身来前，他飞速地别开头去。

在太阳落山之前，纽特没再下水。他坐在几米开外的地方，等待海水一点点从他的脚踝淹到大腿根部。忒修斯躺在野餐布上，摊开的书盖在脸上，看起来好像睡着了，纽特才敢继续审视那具成熟的青年男性的身体。那身体此刻仿佛已经不属于他从小一起长大、在乡间夏日的小河、以及家里浴缸中赤诚相对过的兄长，而是一个别人，陌生的别人。这个人拥有结实的肩头，胸间和腹部泾渭分明的肌群，往下则是紧实的大腿，隐约可见腿间灰色的布料下掩盖的内容。他皮肤上那一层薄薄的绒毛间，沾满了沙粒，看上去是那样原始；膝盖上有一道伤疤，但并不难看，好似方化出人腿，被冲上了海滩，而那伤疤就是证据。相比之下，纽特觉得自己孱弱、苍白，即便在田野调查里历练了几年，肚子上干瘪的肌肉还是显得那么刺眼。他好像动静很大地叹了口气，因为察觉到对方在不远处动了动。

忒修斯从脸上摘下书本来，望向他。他眼神清明，纽特这才意识到他并未睡着。纽特蓦地紧张起来，便听得他说：“为什么漂在水里？”

“我喜欢。很舒服，什么都不用想，很有意思，”纽特飞快地倒出脑子里一时间浮现的所有回答，然后短促地吸了口气，“……我不知道。随便风海流把我带到任何地方，这会让我感到平静。”

他害怕忒修斯发现自己的局促，因为就在一分钟之前，他还对着哥哥的身体有着一些不大妥当的流连。但忒修斯好像将这理解为他对自己的畏惧，于是不再问了，而是拿过他的书本，爬起身来。纽特僵硬地等待着他朝自己走过来，停步。

一只手落在他的左肩上。纽特的身体随之跳了一下。

“有沙子。”忒修斯漫不经心地说着，拂去他肩膀上沾着的一些颗粒。纽特觉得那块接触的肌肤燃烧了起来。“你抽筋了吗？”他指的是纽特紧绷的肩膀肌肉。他弟弟怪异地缩着脖子，宛如一只猫似地弓起背来，尽可能地躲开那只赤裸的手。

“没有。”纽特闭着眼回答。如果忒修斯站在他前方，便能看到此刻他脸上复杂的神情，然后洞察到他内心那些尚未厘出头绪的 **东西** 。它们就会过早地在他们中间萌芽，赶上了冬季的寒潮，也许未必会存活，最终被搁置在个人历史的另一端。但忒修斯没有，他只是拂掉沙子，径直转身离开了，没有再做交谈的意思。

相当奇怪的一件事，当你首次注意到某件事物之后，接下来，它便会反复不断地出现在所见的每一个角落，为你的生活打上鲜明的注脚，于是，所有事情都不得已有了新的解释。对于纽特来说，这种不幸的状况持续到了晚上。

海边小屋只有一间浴室。就他们达成的默契，一般是忒修斯先进去淋浴，然后再到纽特。忒修斯洗完澡出来时不爱穿衣服，只是松垮地在腰间围一条浴巾，然后大喇喇地在桌边坐下，或者在屋子里走来走去。在以往，纽特不认为这有什么特别之处。但是下午在海边的景象，好像是他吃掉的禁果，他因此率先发现赤裸是羞耻的。赤裸突然使他不能承受。他在后面走进浴室，猝不及防再一次看到忒修斯的裸体，和那玩意儿。忒修斯踏出浴缸，光脚踩在地板上，对着镜子擦干脸上的水。水顺着他的弧线流下来，在地面逐渐积起了一滩。纽特出神地看着，直到忒修斯问他：“你的脸怎么这么红？”

忒修斯看他那遍体通红的弟弟忙不迭地伸手抹了把脸，回答，“这里面很热。”然后他钻进浴帘里，挡住自己。忒修斯停留了一会，看着那浴帘里面隐约透出的沉默的人影。

纽特等他出去关上门后，打开冷水阀，让液体从他皮肤上流过，锋利地划开他的意识。那水流中含着一个声音：这不是个好兆头，纽特·斯卡曼德。你不是为此而来的。

这声音萦绕他整晚，到睡梦中亦是。他精疲力竭。卧房的墙壁很薄，他甚至能听到隔壁忒修斯的床在他沉睡翻身时发出的吱咯声。他恨忒修斯能毫无顾虑地睡着，将那赤裸的罪责扔到他的身上。有时候他恼怒不堪，甚至想要冲过去把那人踢下床，指着他的鼻子大骂一场：你为什么要这样残忍地蛊惑我？到后半夜他冷静下来，心想着：这不是忒修斯的错，只是我的。窗外下了一整夜的薄雨。

第二天早上，纽特在床上含糊地躺着，听到忒修斯在楼底下叫他。他从窗户探出头去，顺着忒修斯手指的方向，看见海水的涨潮淹没了整个沙滩，快要涨到中间的草地地带。前些日子他花时间整理的一方田土，以及里面刚刚埋下的新的花种子，悉数被海潮吞噬，前功尽弃。

忒修斯毫不客气地嘲笑他。他说了些什么，纽特没注意听，只一味地低头望着忒修斯那栗色的、卷曲的发心。那些硬质的卷发复杂地盘亘在一起，好似一种外表瑰丽的植物，时刻准备着将茫无目的、手足无措的他一把黏住，在甜蜜的麻痹中慢慢融化。


	3. 镇子

周末，“我要到镇上去一趟，”纽特在早餐时说，“你有什么想买的吗？”

“我跟你一起去，”忒修斯回答，“天气很好，我想出去走走。”

纽特没反对。确实是很好的天气，阳光照拂在海面上，盈盈地闪着光。镇子在四英里外，忒修斯提议走路，“这一路景色很好。”于是他们九点时从小屋出发，翻过开满金丝雀花的丘陵，沿着漫长的海岸线散步。五月，持续几天的雨止消之后，天上倏然抖开一面蓝幕，上面远近高低缀着几团云，白得滴水。海边由高向低倾斜的山坡，覆满丝绒般的绿色被植，中间隐约露出一条淡淡的崖径，好似少女秀发间的分岔线。齐膝高的野草随风颤动，草丛间几星黄色和紫色的小花，漾出一股浅香。

纽特要到镇上的猫头鹰邮局，把校对好的书稿寄给伦敦的出版商。“还剩最后几章，”纽特向忒修斯解释，“每校对完一章，我就得去寄一次。你知道。”他指猫头鹰们低下的工作效率。这是保险机制，曾经有个倒霉蛋把整部书稿一次打包寄出去，一个月后收件人打开包裹时，里面零零碎碎只剩下三页。这事给大家都提了醒。

“写的什么？”

“呃，关于神奇动物的一些研究。”纽特说，“我这几年的调查结果。”

“所以你那只手提箱里装的就是这些东西。”

他听出忒修斯的语气里有埋怨的意思。接着，又听见忒修斯说，“你可以告诉我的。”

“我以为你不感兴趣。”

“我想知道你的事情，”忒修斯说话时并未看他，“所有的事情。”

纽特放缓脚步，落在忒修斯身后几米外的地方。他脸上发烫，并且不想让忒修斯瞧见。

海岸线向西，则遍布着广阔的原始森林，一直蔓延到雪山的山裙。这片森林也许和英格兰岛同岁，斗转星移，参天的古树茂密幽深，人迹罕至。忒修斯想起第一次来的时候，母亲就特别嘱咐过，不要到森林里去玩。“很多人在里面走失，”母亲警告他们，“他们统统被狼人劫走，只剩下一滩血和一只鞋子。”那景象描绘得栩栩如生，听完纽特几天睡不着觉，忒修斯有几次夜里还在窗台外学狼叫吓他。他去找忒修斯理论，他哥哥不屑一顾：“你都十三岁了，还相信这些假故事。”“你都二十岁了，还玩这些幼稚的鬼把戏。”“二十一。”忒修斯纠正。

“你还记得狼人吗？”纽特问。

从前面传来忒修斯低低的笑声。

“不知道为什么，她越是那样说，我越是想进去看看。”纽特自言自语。

“就像我跟你说的，‘找个正经的职业’？”

“所以我们现在已经可以拿这事来开玩笑了吗？”纽特说这话时半是揶揄，半是认真。但是忒修斯停下了步子，转过脸来，这让他心里蓦地一紧。他等着对方重新开口，结果对上他明亮、炽热的目光。

“现在你做成了一些事，这很好。”他哥哥诚恳地说，纽特却看出了一点笨拙，这让他那副惯常严肃的五官生动起来，“不论怎么样，我只希望你可以开心。”

天，他恨忒修斯。他恨这残忍的天真：他何能无忧无虑地说出这些话，热烈，真诚，如同一个太阳王子？那爱意开始变质，却只有纽特成为了唯一的罪人。他越是赤诚，纽特的心里反而越是退却，只想快点结束这四英里的刑期，躲开他。他再经受不起这份好了。

忒修斯不明白纽特为什么听到这话，面色反而黯淡下去。他心不在焉地应了一句，然后埋头走到前面。他恨我，忒修斯想。他沉默了，因为察觉到我抱着丑恶的目的，却用这些冠冕堂皇的话语来掩饰。“我只希望你可以开心”，这是什么蠢话？我希望你爱我，就像我爱你一样。就像三年前那个夜晚，忒修斯对他说：“我爱你。”他犹豫了一会，因为那沉默让他窒息，于是他又加上二字，“弟弟”。不，他正是因为过度索求回答而受到惩罚。光是那份爱就已经足够支撑他熬过漫长的战争，他不该再回来，甚至也不该奢求着和平地走在这条崖径上。

接下来的三英里则平淡无奇，大海平静，但是涛声依旧。两人偶尔谈到别的，都是无关痛痒的话题：天气，食物，书本，一些冷不丁从海面掠行回到崖间巢穴中的鸟类。直到小镇的建筑，那些橘黄色和红色的房顶高高低低地出现在视野中。这是一个麻瓜聚集的小镇，只有很少的几个巫师家庭，他们都很好地把自己隐藏在那些白砖红瓦的小幢房屋下。它们沿着海边的坡地错落但有序地排布，栋与栋中间的罅隙则覆满绿色的常春藤和爬山虎。船坞里泊满了大小渔船，有些上面挂着彩旗。大街上很多人，沿路布满了各式摊位，纽特意识到镇上人今天正在举行庆典。

邮局在镇的东头，纽特让忒修斯在周围逛一逛，等他回来。他夹着书稿，匆匆穿过石板街，抄近道爬上小巷里的窄阶梯。麻瓜镇子上的邮局是一座简单的平房，坐落在一处小广场上，自上个世纪就建在这里，岁数比纽特的母亲还大。门口的小广场中央是一处废弃的喷泉，居中有一座古希腊美学的水泥雕塑，底座爬满了青苔。那雕塑是一个年轻女人，手中捧着一条丝绸，好似流连地俯首望着自己的脚边。即便那底下的池子里只有一潭死气沉沉的污水。

四下里静谧无人，只有远处微闻的乐声飘来。从邮局的窗户里望进去，柜台里边也空荡荡的，也许周末当班的人也被闹声吸引，跑到镇子里去参加聚会了。纽特听到那雕塑女人在大声抱怨：“噢，我实在是受不了这滩臭水！愚蠢的鸟儿们在我头上拉屎，那些青苔挠得我脚心直发痒！你想干什么，那边那个左右顾盼的年轻人？给你在伦敦的情人寄些情话，好把她也哄骗来到这镇子上蹉跎苍老？”

她声音尖刻，听起来怨气很大，纽特不知所措，扬了扬手里的纸张，“只是一些印书的材料。”

“喔，所以你能听到我说话。”雕塑女人相当不耐地说，“进去吧。”

雕塑动了起来，女人机械般缓慢地挥动手里的丝绸，于是底座顺着她动作的指向，逆时针旋转半周，周围的空间也随之扭曲变换。纽特跟着那阵涡旋走到另一头，看到了猫头鹰邮局。它的形状和对面的麻瓜邮局简直是复制的镜像，只是门口多了个巨大的木刻，上面的猫头鹰标志也已经残缺不全。里面同样是冷冷清清，前台上只挂着一个潦草的手写牌子： _服务自助，记得给钱_ 。一排排的猫头鹰站在墙上的格子里，瞪着眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下看纽特从它们面前踱过，数着底下标明不同历程邮寄服务的说明。他挑中一只花头鸺鹠，从口袋里掏出几颗坚果贿赂它，然后在旁边的小罐里投进五西可，“去吧。”

鸺鹠黄色的眼睛咕咚咚转着圈打量了他一会，然后展翅飞出了窗台。

纽特同坏脾气的雕塑道了别，但她爱答不理。他沿着来时的路往回跑，回到热闹的人群中间。忒修斯不在原处。纽特夹在人流里向前向后走，踮起脚找他哥哥的影子。这时他听到旁边的酒馆里传来一阵喧哗声，扭头望去，在一群人的簇拥中艰难地辨认出一个熟悉的头顶。

大门上的铃铛响了。正在擦拭圆桌的酒保看到一个面色忐忑的青年小心地走进来，于是招呼着问他要喝点什么。纽特却只眼盯着吧台边那群人，吵闹的男男女女，大部分是年轻女孩，紧紧地围着忒修斯，有一个甚至大胆地靠在他肩膀上。她们七嘴八舌地问他，“告诉我你杀了多少个德国人？”“你开过枪吗？”

忒修斯仰头往喉咙里灌进一杯啤酒，手边已经有一只空杯。纽特犹豫着是否要叫他，但他已经发现了：“纽特，到这来。”

其他人毫不吝啬自己的好奇，目光落在他身上。“这是纽特。”忒修斯把他拉到身边，向他们介绍。纽特觉得难堪极了。

“他是我的……”

“朋友。”他抢着回答。

他知道忒修斯瞥了他一眼。但纽特此刻不想承认他和忒修斯的血缘，一点也不。他的雀斑，大鼻子，苍白的嘴唇，就会使所有人意识到家族里优良的基因偏向了谁，然后他们就会同情他，下意识地把他的名字从斯卡曼德家谱中抹去。忒修斯顺着他的话往下说，“是的，他是我的朋友。他是个才华横溢的生物学家，你们马上就会看到他出的书了。纽特……”

“纽特·菲克曼（Fake man）。”

“这可真是个怪名字。”有人说。

纽特抿着嘴，勉强笑了下。

“这家酒馆的老板是我曾经的战友弗伦奇，我们在一个中队待过。不是他认出我，把我叫进来，我还不知道天底下有这么巧的事。”忒修斯对他说。原来就是那个擦桌子的酒保，他身材矮壮，粗短的脖子，脸盘红润，手中攥着一团抹布，在几桌之外的地方朝纽特挥了挥，“别这样，忒修斯，我只是个在后方煮饭的，”弗伦奇“嘿嘿”笑，红红的粗手指指着忒修斯，“那家伙才是真正去杀德国佬的人。我是说，他可真是厉害，老兄。”

“你寄完书稿了吗？你想喝点什么吗？”忒修斯问纽特，“他们的地窖里有很好的杜松子酒。”

纽特点头又摇头。“我想出去。”她们虽然不说话，但目光已经吵得他头痛。其中一个姑娘凑得很近，他能闻到她身上很浓的香水味。忒修斯要么是鼻子堵了，要么是脑子熏坏了，才会对那股气味熟视无睹。

“那我们就出去玩玩。”忒修斯点头，不顾弗伦奇反对的嚷嚷，摸出六便士留在吧台上，然后扯着纽特往外走。一个满头金色卷发的漂亮女孩，穿着新的黄色绸布裙子，毫不掩饰那低低的弧领下一对饱满的胸脯。她跟在忒修斯的右手边，时刻不离地贴着他。在酒馆里，她好像自我介绍叫做珊农，或者萨莉，什么的。那个香喷喷的姑娘则靠在纽特身上，她的笑声钻进他鼻子里，像蒲绒绒的长舌头。

珊农或者萨莉说：“那边有打气枪的。斯卡曼德，我想看你打枪！”

忒修斯则看向纽特。纽特耸了耸肩，表示没意见。不过他倒不知道忒修斯会打枪，倒腾这些麻瓜的火药。他对忒修斯的战争生涯一无所知。他把手插进裤袋里，手臂任由香姑娘挽着，阳光使他眯起眼，望着珊农拉起忒修斯跑到大街对面的气枪摊位。她倚在旁边的灯柱上，满怀期待地合十双手，紧张地压住自己的嘴唇，情态顿生。那模样不论是哪个小伙看了，都会为之深深着迷。

“你会吗？”香姑娘问纽特。纽特瞟了她一眼，发现她的眼睛并未看他，也在紧紧地盯着那边的忒修斯。纽特微不可闻地叹了口气，摇头。

“你知不知道他有没有女友？”香姑娘问。

“我不知道。”

或许有？纽特瞅着那个叫珊农的姑娘一阵欢呼，然后贴着忒修斯端枪的左手臂，柔软的胸脯似有似无地压在上面。总会有的。而他又有什么资格说这些话呢？纽特·“菲克曼”。

“你不是他的朋友吗？”香姑娘总算看他了，“你们怎么认识的？”

他只希望他的沉默可以填上她的嘴，但她还在喋喋不休，语速极快，“听说他是战争英雄，我想，那肯定是杀了很多敌人的意思。有时候我有些怕这样的男人，但是又被他们吸引。我希望他对其他人是勇敢的，对我是温柔的，但又要有一点坏，可以看出我的心思，帮我做出一些我没胆量做的决定。天哪，我难以想象，他就在这里。我的梦中情人。”

珊农发出一阵张扬的尖叫声，三条街外的人都能听到她的快乐，也许是她冠冕此刻的荣誉勋章。“砰”，忒修斯又开了一枪，第二只气球应声爆裂。老板有些沮丧地递给他个什么东西，他又随手递给珊农，然后迫不及待地转回头来，寻找纽特。香姑娘朝他招手。他们走回来，忒修斯额头上有一圈兴奋的薄汗，亮晶晶的。纽特注视着珊农手里的那只八音盒。“你想去试试吗？”忒修斯问纽特，“我可以教你。”

香姑娘举起手说：“教我吧。”

“教她吧。”纽特说。

两个女孩左右夹着他重新往气枪摊子那边走去。纽特在原地站了一会。待忒修斯打回第二只八音盒的时候，他已经消失了。


	4. 失控

镇子上没有人再见过一个男人，“大概这么高，二十出头”“穿着白色衬衫，很皱；毛毡裤，裤脚卷起好几圈，头发乱蓬蓬的”。沿途的海边也没有人影。下午，忒修斯赶回家，屋子里鸦雀无声，一切仍然是他们早上离开时的摆设。

他甚至怀疑纽特不告而别。犹豫了一会，他还是开门闯进了纽特的卧室，看见那只老旧的行李箱还放在床头的地板上，才放下心来。他把自己扔在床上，偏过头，用手抚摩着纽特睡过的那只枕头，那布面上漾着一股好闻的草药味。他摸了一会，把脸埋进去。

“我爱你。”忒修斯说。纽特站在他跟前，看不清面上的表情。他伸出手去捉那个影子，但它随即变成了其他人，在雨雾和白烟中。“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”瓦尔姆问。“我有一个妹妹，瓦奥莱特，家里人叫她薇拉，我叫她‘薇’。我可以为了她去死。”

“他已经死了，忒修斯，他断气了，老天！停手吧。”

“忒修斯？忒修斯？”

忒修斯在这呼唤声中猛地睁开眼。黄昏最后一点金色的余晖，缓缓渗进木墙的纹路里。四下里彻底地黑了下来。梦境如此生动，令人很难一时从中摆脱。于是他花了几秒钟才辨认出眼前的地方，是纽特的房间；时间是五月中旬的炎热傍晚，而不是战时的冷酷秋夜；那张脸：柴火堆似的棕色头发，长而宽的双眼皮，浅蓝色的瞳孔，宛如一汪流动的泉水。纽特的脸颊上沾着些泥，他禁不住伸出拇指抹去。

随后他们突然意识到这个动作太过突兀。纽特往后缩了缩，忒修斯的手指僵在半空中，不自然地握起拳头，收回来。纽特没问他为什么在自己的床上睡着了，而是说：“你在梦里一直嚷嚷。”

“你去哪里了？”忒修斯哑着嗓子问。

“森林。”

忒修斯勾勾嘴角，做出一个微笑的意思。炖菜的味道从楼底下飘来。他一天没进食、只饮了两杯啤酒的肠胃终于开始有了饿意。

“糟了，”纽特下楼时一拍脑袋，“忘记买蜡烛了。”

忒修斯也忘了。海边小屋没有通电，平时只能靠烛火和月光照明。昨晚点燃最后一根蜡烛的时候纽特就跟他说过，得去镇上买些新的。虽然“荧光闪烁”可以短暂驱散黑暗，但并不是长久之计。纽特搬过烛台，那上面只剩下半截手指那么长的烛体，一颗巨大的蜡泪正酝酿着从顶端滚下来。“也许还够吃个晚饭的时间。”

但是晚饭还没吃到一半时，那团烛火忽地扑腾了几下，爆发出最后一阵耀眼的光芒，好似要向高处猛冲。但半秒钟后它便彻底熄灭了。

最初几秒里，视野一片漆黑。纽特听见忒修斯忍不住“噗”地笑了一声。他也笑了。两人无声地笑了会，直到眼睛适应了黑暗，重新看清桌上餐盘的轮廓。纽特掏出魔杖，正准备念照明咒，被忒修斯伸过来的一只手制止。

“就这么黑着吃吧。”忒修斯说。不知为何，好像在黑暗里，看不到对方的脸，交谈变得更容易些。纽特听罢收回魔杖，叉起一团炖菜放进嘴里，小口咀嚼。

没吃几口，忒修斯突然听到桌对面传来问题。“谁是瓦尔姆？”

纽特等了一会，没听到回答。他轻声说：“你刚才在叫他的名字。”

“一个德国人。”

“战时？”

“是的。在索姆河。”

“忒修斯。如果你不想说，那就……”

“不，不。”刀叉磕在瓷盘边缘的声音。纽特听见忒修斯粗重地呼吸着，他试图整理出完整的句子，那需要时间，“我想说的。我想告诉你。梅林，我不知道。你说得对，我应该更坦诚一点。”

 

要从哪里开始讲？也许是九月。月初，下了一场大雨，联军的新指挥官随之而来。队伍里开始传说他们将会使用一个新式的秘密武器，一种叫“坦克”的东西。休息时，忒修斯听到旁边士兵们的对话。小约翰·沃克说：“赖登，老兄，我赌五先令你从没见过那么可怕的东西。它全是钢铁做成的，坚不可摧，我敢说那一台有十吨重。”

赖登说：“说不好。我听说以前亚洲人骑在大象上打仗，妈的。‘坦克’有全副武装的大象那么恐怖？”

小约翰在地上啐了一口。“该死的，赖登，相信我。有了那玩意，我们会赢的。德国鬼子肯定会吓得屁滚尿流。”

不过忒修斯不大相信。过去几月来，他们简直是在原地打转。实际上，“原地打转”还算是比较乐观的说法。尚有一些人信心十足，认为秘密武器将会成为他们的制胜法宝，但另一部分人，包括忒修斯，则在三个月以来的鏖战里看到了战争的另一面：漫长、无谓，疲软的消耗。

七八月份间有很长一段时间没有下过雨，天气热得让人发慌，但是所有人的衣服从未完全干透过。要么沾满汗水，要么是血。只有索姆河开始干涸，水域收缩，露出了更多的土地。有时候从高点望下去，可以看到无际的两岸平原上，一些坑坑洼洼的弹坑里蓄满了水，好似嵌在王冠上的宝石一样闪着光。他们管这叫“金色池塘”。一旦当精疲力竭、口干舌燥的士兵们，被这恬静的幻象迷惑，走过去想要一亲芳泽，那下面就会突然冒出一挺德国人的机枪，轰烂你的半张脸。

九月，几场雨后气温开始下降。新的进攻全面展开。第一台“坦克”开来前线的时候，短暂地鼓舞了士气。所有人站在林间泥地的两边，等待那些钢铁堡垒隆隆地从路中间驶过，鼓掌欢呼。赖登掏出一枚硬币，放在小约翰·沃克伸过来的掌心里。“铁大象”，这个名字在队伍里流传开来。当天，“铁大象”带领步兵团踏穿了德国人的第三道防线，战线一下往前推进了三英里。

“那很厉害。”纽特说。

“恰恰相反。”

忒修斯在步兵团中带领一支八人突击小队。这支队伍的主要任务是掩护其中一辆“铁大象”冲过左翼战场的一条德军战壕，攻进对岸的一个村庄。村庄在战争开始时就已经被废弃，村民们都逃难去了。但鉴于它位于河岸边上的一处高地，易守难攻，所以几个月来，德国人死咬着不放，靠着优越的地势占尽了甜头。小队决定一鼓作气，赶在天完全黑下来之前，攻下这处高地。所有人猫在这头的战壕里，听忒修斯做最后的战术布置。

“我需要一些火力掩护。”忒修斯说，“保守估计村子里有十个人。这个地方是优势防御点，火力应该很猛。有一个狙击手，在钟楼的顶楼。我先摸过去，解决掉狙击手。等我的信号。”

“怎么解决？”队里有个人问。

“我有我的法子。”

“老天保佑你这命不该绝的家伙，斯卡曼德，”赖登是个将近二百磅的壮汉，肉厚的手掌狠狠地在他背上拍了拍，“‘铁大象’保佑我们。”

其余人举了举手里的枪，纷纷应和。

忒修斯端起枪冲出战壕，只身往前突进。在他就快要摸到对岸的一丛灌木下时，突然听见村庄里传来一个叫声。在那半秒的寂静里，忒修斯心中升起一阵不祥的预感。紧接着，铺天盖地的弹雨从村庄的方向迸发而来，落在他周围的泥地上。土块飞溅起来，迷住了他的眼睛。忒修斯就地翻滚一圈，滚进坡下的一条壕沟里，靠着沟壁，尽可能地蜷起身体。子弹就落在他脑后两三厘米的地方。有那么一瞬间，忒修斯以为自己死定了。

方那时他听见远处赖登的怒吼，零碎的语句中夹杂着几声他的名字。他看到“铁大象”摇摇晃晃地从树林里驶出，其他人紧紧贴在它身侧，端着枪朝这边冲来。

但出乎所有人的意料，那台被寄予厚望的坦克开了一段距离，在河流浅滩的地方忽然熄火，再也开不动了。

忒修斯很难再复述那几分钟的时间里的所见所闻。好像耳中的一切都是无声的，万籁俱寂。实际上，是无尽的炮火声、咒骂和惨叫声，交混在一起，让他暂时性失聪。德国人的臼炮呼啸而来，在坦克的钢铁外壳上炸开。还没来得及从里面撤走的人当场毙命。掩护在左右侧的人，则被紧随而来的第二颗臼炮炸得粉身碎骨。一个东西从沟上面滚下来，掉在他眼前。借着微弱的月光，他看到那是一只脏兮兮的断手臂，手腕上还戴着一只陈旧的手表。他认出那是小约翰·沃克的手。

“那坏掉的坦克害死了我们所有人。”他说。

他等了很久，直到炮火渐息，才爬起身来。河岸的浅滩上四处是他同伴们烧焦的尸体，残肢。“铁大象”被轰得底朝天，侧翻在地，被火舌舔舐，发出一股令人作呕的难闻气味。未散尽的硝烟和夜间的白雾混在一起，把他的眼睛蒸得通红。

“其实几个咒语就可以解决所有的事情。”忒修斯说，“幻影移形，那些德国人还没来得及冲我开火，武器就被除去了。四分五裂，火焰熊熊。房子塌了，所有地方都在起火。他们一点还手之力都没有。”

他说着，像是深深地陷入了回忆中去。但语气却冷漠得让纽特觉得陌生。纽特想起魔法部长在战前的公告，在麻瓜战争中使用魔法是被严令禁止的。他想忒修斯比自己更清楚这一点。

那时候下起了很大的雨。忒修斯站在废墟里，眼看着周遭的火逐渐被浇灭。地上积起的水洼倒映出他的样子，起初他还没认出来那衣衫褴褛的倒霉蛋竟然是自己：全身覆满了血和泥，头发乱蓬蓬的，断了半截袖子的手臂露在外面，被弹片擦去一块肉。他看起来像刚从地狱里爬出来的厉鬼。少顷，他辨认出在那滂沱雨声里，从某处传来几声微弱的呻吟。

忒修斯移开顶上那根横梁，露出下面的木板。一只手压在底下，还在蠕动。他吃力地抬起厚木板，让里面那人往外爬出来一点，直到半个身子能够活动。那是个金头发的青年士兵，穿着德军的制服。他用尚能活动的那只手抹去眼睛上的雨水，以看清忒修斯。

“你能帮帮我吗？”他用生硬的英语说，“我的腿被压住了。”

忒修斯伸过去一只手，让他拉住，然后往外扯。那人使劲的时候发出惨叫声，于是忒修斯停下来。“我觉得我的腿断了。”他说。他两条腿都骨折了。忒修斯花了很大劲才把他从废墟里拖出来，拉到一处倒塌了一半的房檐下，暂做避雨处。

“我叫瓦尔姆。” 忒修斯用麻绳把他绑起来，拴在木桩上时，他主动自我介绍道。

忒修斯用鼻子应了一声，坐在五米开外，狼吞虎咽地咬着包里被淋湿的干粮。他当着瓦尔姆的面给步枪上好膛，放在地上，对着他。

“你不准备告诉我你的名字吗？”瓦尔姆问。

“忒修斯。”

“噢，那是个，那是个好名字。”瓦尔姆喃喃道，“那个雅典人。‘快乐的四天将会带来另一轮月亮！’天，莎士比亚，我挺爱他。他是你们英国人，对吧？”

忒修斯扭开瓶盖，喝了口水。水滋润了他干裂的嘴皮。他喝了几口，见瓦尔姆正盯着他，于是合上盖子，把水瓶从地上滚过去。水瓶滚到瓦尔姆脚边挺住，他双手被绑起来，只能艰难地用两臂夹起来，凑到嘴边。

“你是个不错的家伙，忒修斯。”喝完，他说。

一个小时后，雨停了。离这很远的地方传来交战的声音。炮火升空，烤得半边天空发白。他们默不作声地听了一会。

“嗨，”瓦尔姆叫他，“你刚才怎么做到的？那种‘咻’，‘嗖’，”他用嘴模仿声音，“‘嘭’！房子爆炸。是什么新的武器？”

“忒修斯，说吧。”他不知道忒修斯心里在盘算什么，俄而，又开口道，“我这双断腿也爬不了多远。你随时可以把我杀了。我也不知道你为什么没动手，可能你只是缺个人说话。”

 “魔法。”忒修斯说，“我是个巫师。”

他说完后顿了几秒，却听到瓦尔姆“噗嗤”一下笑了。

“你说魔法？像仙女教母一样那种？可以把老鼠变成马，南瓜变成马车？”

但瓦尔姆的笑声很快止住。他看到一块板子向上升起，浮在空中，好似粘了线似的，顺着忒修斯手里那根木棍所指的方向飘过来，在他眼前落下。他目瞪口呆，用德语骂了句“操”。“你是耍魔术的？”

“巫师。”

“操。”瓦尔姆又说，“你从哪里学来的这些？天生就会？”

忒修斯开始跟他说九又四分之三车站，说霍格沃茨，说魔法部。他听得入迷，时不时打断他：“那和我的中学一样，我们上几年学，然后毕业考试。”他转动眼珠，做了下计算，“你说你六年前毕业，那你现在该是……”

“27。”

“是这个数，27。我不会用英语说。”

我也二十七岁，瓦尔姆说。他们终于发现彼此有太多的相似之处，按瓦尔姆的话来说，则是“上帝啊，仿佛是生在英国的另一个我！”他生在柏林城郊，但是“对大城市那套不是很感冒”。他读中学时成绩相当好，父母本希望他去出版社做个安稳的书商，但他跑去做了个警察。（“你那个职业叫什么名字？”“傲罗，不太像麻瓜的警察。”“差不多的意思。”）他们还能哼出同一段童谣，虽然语言不同，但是旋律是对的。鬼知道，有一阵他们还因为什么有趣的事情大笑起来。笑完之后，瓦尔姆说：“天杀的，我真希望这场仗赶快打完。”

“我已经厌倦这一切了。反反复复。”

“我也是。我不知道，忒修斯。如果每个英国佬都像你这样有意思，那我们有什么不能靠聊天解决的？”

忒修斯更换了一下盘腿的次序。“我害怕最后死去，却不知道自己为何而死。”

瓦尔姆沉吟了一下。“你有什么爱的人吗？”

忒修斯张了张嘴，他却不等他回答，自顾自说了起来，“我有个妹妹。她小我六七岁。瓦奥莱特，熟人都叫她薇拉，只有我叫她‘薇’。她喜欢我这样叫她。说实在的，忒修斯，如果不是想着她能过上好日子，我根本撑不到今天。我可以为她去死。”

“我说我有个弟弟。”忒修斯在黑暗中说。

说不上是可悲还是荒唐：面对生人时，人们却更容易倾吐衷肠；面对爱人时，反倒哑口无言。他没有对瓦尔姆说他的弟弟，而是说：我有个心上人。最后一次，他见到他……她，在去年的圣诞节家庭聚会。晚餐结束后，他们不约而同地到街上去散步，准备告诉对方一些事情。是纽特先开口。“我辞掉了在魔法部的工作。”他说这话时，低下头用鞋跟磨着路灯下的残雪。而这段开场白就让忒修斯蹙起眉。“默默然出版社资助我的研究，希望我写一本书。我会去四处转转，找些资料。”

“为什么？”忒修斯问，“我……爸妈也会希望你留在伦敦。现在各处都要打仗了，难道不危险吗？”

“我不喜欢待在办公室里，你知道。”还有别的原因，他没说。

“梅林啊，那简直是世界上最简单的工作之一！”忒修斯抓了一把头发，有些气急败坏，“长大点吧，纽特！你到底在逃避什么？”

“那你呢？”

“嗯？”

“那你呢？”他平素里羞赧、不爱说话的弟弟突然涨红了脸，冲他大嚷大叫，这倒让他惊诧了，“忒修斯，你呢？你要去参军！麻瓜的战争！我刚才听妈说了。是谁在逃避？”

忒修斯举起双手，表示投降。他转过身，把额头贴在冰冷的路灯柱子上，重重地磕了几下。阴沉的天际线分外沉重。很快，新的一场雪就要降临。他背对着纽特说：“他们说英国军队不够，很可能要吃败仗，我不能坐视不管。”

“我呢？”

“你待在家里，不要乱跑。”

“我是说，如果你死在战场上，我……爸妈怎么办？”纽特说，“他们需要你。”

忒修斯转过身来，靠在灯柱上。他呼了口气，眼看那白气缓缓上升，弥散在半空。“我爱你。”

纽特望着他，一言不发。那沉默让他窒息。他伸出手往上提了提纽特的围巾，把它掖进他大衣的领子里，又加上一句，“我爱你，弟弟。我怕我再没有机会说这句话了。”

“那就永远别说。”纽特说完，转身走了。他的脚印深深浅浅地留在雪地里。忒修斯的胃里像灌了铅。再见，他在心里想。每说一次再见，就死去一点。

“你说你有个弟弟，然后呢？”纽特轻声问。

他肯定忒修斯在此省去了一些东西。他看不见对方的表情，却能听到他在脑中计算着话语。

“没什么。我们谈了一夜。到黎明的时候，我决定放他走。”

天蒙蒙亮的时候，忒修斯爬起身，朝这边走来。瓦尔姆仰起脸注视着他，好似在期待什么。 “抱歉，我们有个规矩，我该对你施一个咒语，”忒修斯手里攥着小刀，费力地割开瓦尔姆手腕上的绳索，一边说，“你不会记得这一切。”

“你做得对，忒修斯。”瓦尔姆在他耳边说。当然他不是指遗忘咒，甚至也不是指忒修斯释放他的举动。就在那时，他就应该意识到这句突兀的话语的意味。事情过去很久，忒修斯才反应过来。但那也改变不了故事的结果。

割断了手上的麻绳，他转而去割脖子上的那根，却忽地感到一阵异样。他低头一看，一柄军刀插在自己的膝盖上，是德国人刚刚解放的双手刚好能够到的高度。忒修斯之前搜过瓦尔姆的身，但没发现这把刀，也许是巧妙地藏在军靴里，被他遗漏了。

瓦尔姆抽出刀来，还没等他反应，又一把捅进他的腹部。他应声跌坐在地，只是瞪着眼，低头看着血慢慢涌出来，滑过刀锋，顺着瓦尔姆握刀的拳头上滴下。“抱歉，忒修斯，别往心里去。”瓦尔姆凑近他，把刀子往他身体深处挤压，“我见识过你的能耐，不可能让你这样的人活着走出去。”

一支在河岸边摸索着前进的英军小队此时听到远处的村庄传来一声枪响。这枪声惊起了丛林里一群飞鸟。紧接着是第二枪，然后第三枪。不像是交火的声音。他们示意后面的人跟上，绕过河滩上烧焦的坦克、成堆的尸体，一直摸上那山坡。在一处垮塌的房檐下面，他们看到一个全身是血的英国士兵，正接连不断地朝地上的一具尸体开火。有人认出了那个人：“嘿，那是第七中队的斯卡曼德。斯卡曼德！”他脱下脸上的白色防毒面具，冲那人叫道，“忒修斯！”

忒修斯充耳不闻，没有痛觉，也没有知觉。他双眼赤红，圆睁着双眼，表情宛如恶鬼。血溅满了他的脸和脖子。地上那德国人的尸体已经被打得千疮百孔，半个头骨被轰掉，器脏翻涌出来。他听不见任何声音，只知道一味地打空枪膛里的子弹，然后掏出一管新的，装上去，接着开枪。

“忒修斯！”在他第三次把手伸进口袋里时，有人从背后扑向他，“忒修斯，看着我！老天，停手吧，他已经断气了，停手吧！”

他被扑倒在地上。一些人围拢上来，有些张罗着把他抬上担架，另一些人检查他腹部的伤口，他握枪的手指也被其他人一根根地掰开，但他的眼睛仍然寸步不离地盯着角落里那具死尸。昨天夜雨里积起的水洼则反射着初升的太阳光芒，亮晶晶的，逐渐被淌开的血染红。在战场上，他们管这叫“金色的池塘”。

忒修斯在医院躺了一个月。回到前线后，战无不胜，各个角落都流传着他的英名。他们浪漫化了那天发现忒修斯的景象，选择性地遗忘了他失去理智的那部分，夸大那英勇的结果，认为是他一个人端下了那个制高点，杀光了村子里起码二十个德国鬼子。只有忒修斯自己知道，杀死其中的一个人，朝他的尸体上开枪时，他甚至感到一种扭曲的愉悦。他想，我是胜利者，而不是你。那不是正常的愉悦，是再多的爱也无法合理化的疯狂。战争终于使他失控，成为了另一个人。从那个时刻起，他身体里的某一部分也一起死去，永远地留在了那里。

“我的天，看起来你真的爱着这个姑娘，”雨夜里，瓦尔姆听完圣诞节的事情之后对他说，“你必须得找个机会跟她说明白。”

“总得给这些事情找个理由。” 阿德里安·谢勒叼着烟说。

“被杀死的也可能会是我，”浑身冰冷地坐在海边的小屋里，忒修斯低声说，“也许就是我，纽特。”

深深的黑暗中，他感到另一只手覆在他的手上。他失而复得的爱人，此刻柔声对他说：“对于我来说，你永远是你。”

在远离冰冷潮湿的河岸的地方，温暖干燥的夏夜空气里，鼓动的海潮声中，他重新获得了这一切。有人抱住了他。他终于哭了起来。


	5. 阈限

纽特被一小块阳光烫醒。他哆嗦了一下，睁开眼睛，发现身上搭着一只手。忒修斯的手。他转动了一下脖子，酸痛袭来，忍不住“嘶”地倒抽了口气。不过这下他看清了：他睡在忒修斯的另一只手臂上，贴着他的胸口，忒修斯的头则枕着沙发扶手，侧身而卧，手里搂着他。他们两人就以这相当亲密的姿势蜷缩在狭小的沙发上，过了一夜。纽特记得昨天他们聊到很晚，甚至直到天边泛起了鱼肚白。大部分时间是忒修斯在说。他也说了些无关紧要的事情。说到最后，两人不知觉睡着了。

回想起昨夜，纽特心中便涌上一股温情。他克制着自己不去抚摸头顶上那人熟睡的下颌，随着呼吸微微张开的厚嘴唇，凉凉的鼻尖；把手指插进他那凌乱的头发丝中，然后像沙子一样从指缝间漏下去。忒修斯对他倾尽所有。昨天是一道分界点。一切都像从前一样，但又似有所不同。现在，真心话的转盘指到了他的头上。

该死的，忒修斯，为什么是你。稳固的，坚定的，坦诚的，经过昨夜之后，脆弱的，但仍旧是令他不能自拔的。纽特第一万次确认自己踏入了同一条河流。该死的，赫拉克利特，你那套恒变的哲学并不管用。他痛苦地想着，甚至差点流下眼泪。但凡他一日作为纽特·斯卡曼德，这事就一日不会结束。

他掀起那只沉重的手臂，然后静悄悄地坐起身，猫下腰四处找自己的拖鞋，打算溜回楼上的房间去。无可避免地，忒修斯随着这阵动静醒来。

“嗨。”忒修斯嗓音懒懒的，带着睡眠的余韵。纽特听见他挪动身体时因为全身酸痛发出呻吟，“嗨，纽特。”但他的弟弟背对着他，弯着腰，就是不转脸来看他。纽特感到一只脚踝伸过来，开玩笑似地轻轻踢着他的后背，脚后跟甚至从衬衫没掖好的地方突袭，碰到了侧腰上的皮肤。

纽特一下弹起来，嘴里说着，“停下。”那音量也许反应过度，把忒修斯吓着了。“对不起，”他连忙说，“我就是想让你回个头。”

“嗯，是，不是，”纽特的脑中兵荒马乱，“没事。”

忒修斯看他赤脚站在地板上，神情委屈。阳光在侧面打亮了他的脸，将他的皮肤映成漂亮的玫瑰色。他柔软的弟弟，鼻尖红红的，宛如硬壳下的牡蛎。那双蓝眼睛清清亮亮，似乎含着几滴泪水。“怎么啦？”忒修斯问。

“没什么，”该死的拖鞋终于找到了，东一只西一只藏在沙发底下，纽特复又背过身，“这阳光太刺眼了。我上楼去再睡会。”

“那我去做早餐。”

“不用，别了，”声音从楼上传来，“我不饿。”

 

他又迷迷糊糊睡了一会，但是不大奏效。虚实之间，好像做了许多短暂的梦，不过都不真切。最后是敲门声彻底唤醒了他。纽特把脸埋在枕头里，应了一声。忒修斯开门进来。

“我做了点吃的——算是吧。下来吃饭？”

“我不饿。”

有人在他身边并排躺下，床的另一头陷下去一块。忒修斯的声音听起来像是望着天花板。“以前我们来的时候也住在这间房。”

小屋只有两间房，主卧和次卧。忒修斯先到，抢占了父母睡的那间主卧。次卧稍小一些，以前是两兄弟凑合着睡。忒修斯的身形没什么变化，但是对于从十三岁长到二十三岁的纽特而言，这床现在已经太小了。他抽出脑袋，侧过脸，就差点撞上忒修斯的耳垂。

“你还记得上面那块水渍是怎么弄上去的吗？”他哥哥用左手枕着头，问。

纽特躺平身体，闭着眼，都不消细看。“‘清水如泉’（Aguamenti）比赛。看谁能画出个好形状。”

“然后我们忘记给家具套上防水咒。”

忒修斯听到纽特在旁边用鼻子发出小猫咕噜一般的笑声。

“墙上那个洞呢？爸爸花了老大劲才填上的。”

“那是你的错。”

“对，是我的错。”

他们安静下来，察觉到对方近在咫尺。小指和小指平放在一起，但没有别的意图。良久，忒修斯右手的小指过敏似地颤了颤，而这波动好像细小的电流通过纽特的全身。纽特左手的小指轻轻抬起来，朝那边探过去。他的心怦怦乱跳，嘴里突然冒出一句：“那女孩，昨天的女孩。”

“嗯？”

纽特不知道自己在说什么。言语只是挡箭牌。他所有的注意力都集中在那根小指头上。它碰到了忒修斯的指甲，一点点。“我忘记名字了，叫萨莉，或者珊农。你们在气枪铺子。”

“然后呢？”

他终于着陆了，小指头浅浅地搭在忒修斯的手指上。纽特开始耳鸣，如同溺水，海水过滤了忒修斯的话声，脑中只剩下一阵波频稳定的、持续的鸣叫。他好像被分割成几个部分，嘴、手指和心脏都分别不受控制，视听里则是无尽的温吞和混沌。

直到忽地一下，他的手被另一只手彻底握住。真实的体温。指节贴着指节，掌心贴着手背。这一握好似倒放的爆炸，将那些喷薄而出的东西哗啦啦地全部收回盒中。于是纽特清楚地听见自己脱口而出：“我们去森林吧。”

 

纽特没告诉忒修斯他昨天下午出了镇子之后，在那片广阔的原始森林里见到了什么。他在情急之下说出这句话，而到忒修斯答应了、正式开始做准备的时候，却又一阵发懵。“你想去森林里野餐吗？”忒修斯问，“该带些什么东西去吃吗？”

“不，别带，什么都别。”纽特坐在餐桌边，回答。

忒修斯站在厨房里，回头瞥了他一眼。“不要水，不要食物，什么都不要带。”他知道这样的要求有点怪异，手指忐忑地摩挲着餐刀柄，“魔杖也不要。”

“随便你。”他哥哥温和地说。咖啡壶漂在他旁边，要往他杯里注入新的液体。纽特抓过杯子，用手捂住。以后还是由自己来煮咖啡吧，纽特暗下决心。

吃完早午饭，他们沿着昨天的路往西边走。夏季晴空万里无云，太阳火热地灼烧着头顶。但方走进森林的入口，遮天蔽日的古树就让周遭彻底凉快下来。一条不甚明晰的小路，通向森林深处。纽特领着忒修斯顺着它走了两英里，随后小路流尽在一条横栽在地上的树干下面。人类活动的地方就到此为止。

“你昨天就待在这里吗？”

“不止，”纽特打量四周，尽力辨别记忆中的方向，“要在更深处。”

他昨天心烦意乱，一头扎进树林里来，没怎么留意周围的情形。意识到时，已经在别处。今天的此刻，和忒修斯在一起，一切都有所缓解，他终于得空观察那些高大的树木，以及头顶上树冠的缝隙间滴落下来的阳光。鸟鸣细碎，时而有什么动物扑棱翅膀，从树梢和树梢之间掠过。缓风吹来，树叶间掀起一阵清浪。地上横着大小枯枝，有些可以跨过，有些则需得攀爬。

“我后悔了，也许该带点面包屑。”钻过第三根枯树干的时候，忒修斯开玩笑说。

走了不知道多久，重复的景色开始失去新奇感。忒修斯不知道纽特是如何在这些树木里辨认方向的。在他看来，所有植物都长一个样。他弟弟走走停停，时不时蹲下来，手指捻起一点泥土搓一搓，侧耳贴在树干上，敲一敲，听一听。“树会说话。”忒修斯问起来时，纽特这样回答。他的表情过于沉浸，这让忒修斯觉得有趣。“我们在哪？”

“不知道。”纽特诚恳地说。

先前，并排躺在卧室的床上时，纽特对忒修斯说他在树林里找到一处地方。他没具体说是什么地方，但是“非常神奇”，“令人难以忘怀”。闷头走了那么长时间，没有距离和时间的把握，好似蒙上眼，在原地转了几圈。没有东西南北，只有天和地，头顶的阳光和满地的落叶。再走下去，渐渐地，他心中升起一股奇妙的感觉。好像世界上就剩他们两人，有关过往的、尘世的记忆则越来越迟钝。他想起他们没有水和食物，也没有魔杖，身上只穿着两件薄薄的衣服。他就是他自己，他本身，从此刻到死去之间，横亘着他的全部存在。不知从何而来，也不知到何处去。离开了陆地的岸，茫茫漂浮在林海中，由着风浪将自己吹去任何地方。

“到了。”倏然，忒修斯听见纽特说。

他猛地回过神来，但脚步没刹住，一脚踩空，往前翻了个跟头，然后从坡上滚了下去。身后传来纽特的笑声，并没有他此刻所感受的那般惊惶。他闭着眼，天旋地转，任由地心引力摆布，最后终于停了下来。纽特随后滑到他旁边，撞上他的脊背。他们狼狈不堪，满身都是泥和草，头发上沾着枯叶。忒修斯有些恼怒，但纽特抢先说：“就是这里。”

忒修斯扭过头去，然后看到了他也许终身难忘的景致。

“那处”，后来他们都心有灵犀地那样称呼它。从未抵达那处的人，很难想象它的状貌。说到底，那也不过是一个大得异乎寻常的坑洞，不知是由什么造成的。四壁出奇地高，爬满了绿色植物。坑底是蔓延成片的草地，野草间点缀着一些不知名的花。一条地下河由石缝间流出来，淌过整个大坑，然后消失在更深的地方。

但是最令人难以忘怀的是阳光。一道粗大的光柱，直挺挺地从洞的上方泄下，光线粼粼，犹如上帝的竖琴弦。忒修斯第一次感到阳光是有声音的。那光芒声如洪钟，在他天灵盖上嗡鸣。极目上眺，太过刺眼，看不到尽头。忒修斯想到许多神话里的隐喻：巴别塔，人们在通天的塔顶凿开墙壁，却被一股清澈的洪水淹没。前往天堂的阶梯，拾级而上，最终会面见最高的意志。恍惚间，他望向纽特，不消言语，一切对话却都已经结束。

于是他们静静地在洞底坐了一会，只任那寂静书写着情感。在那么一会中，他们体会到真空。没有姓名、性别、肉体，没有记忆、感情、理性，只是 **两个** 。直到光柱开始黯淡，渐渐向斜上方推移，只在背后的坑壁上留下一个淡淡的痕迹，他们才如梦方醒。

忒修斯嘴唇蠕动，却不知道怎么开口。刚才那番景象已经超过了他意志的边疆。巫师们没有宗教，只信仰伟大的梅林。他却宁可相信存在之外的先验，使得那道光在这个时刻拂过他的眼睛。

“好像只有在这里我才能呼吸，”纽特说，“真正的呼吸，然后忘记那些东西。”

“忘记什么？”

“忘记我是谁。你是谁。”

“我？”

“忘记我的书，研究，道德，那些订好的契约；世界，其他地方，家，学校，认识的人，陌生人。”

“纽特。”

“所有的东西，忒修斯！”他的声音因为饱蘸痛苦而沉重得发颤，“你永远都不知道哪怕有一秒钟不想起你，都是一件多么困难的事情。一秒钟！……不要再折磨我了。”

我放弃了，他说。为什么我不能单单作为我，来爱你，而永远得成为别的什么。哪怕只有一秒钟。一刹那，一瞬，一须臾，一朵花意识到自己应该绽放的时间。他太渴了，只想靠那一秒钟的毒酒，滋润干裂的眼角，然后浸泡在泪水中死去。“我放弃了，我不应该见你，不应该亲吻你，不应该……”

纽特不知道自己说了多少个“不应该”，但忒修斯听到第二个的时候，就欺身上前来，捧起他的脸，开始吻他。他的眼泪流到嘴唇上，于是两人都品尝到了那苦味。“不应该”，在第一个吻和接下来的无数个吻之间的间隙，纽特还在念念有词。忒修斯更深、更用力地吻他，好像要在更残忍的话出口前，把它们都吮吸出来，悉数吞掉。舌尖缠在一起，涎液从合不上的嘴角边滴下来，一波吻未完，另一波又涌上来，覆盖掉前面的。纽特的手紧紧地抓着忒修斯的肩膀，好像海难的生还者抓着最后一块木板。直到忒修斯察觉到纽特呼吸困难，才松开他。他被吻得七零八落，唇瓣红肿，被泪水打湿的头发还卷曲着沾在脸颊上。一颗还未成熟的露珠流连在睫毛的尾部，颤颤欲落。忒修斯连那一并吻去。

“我爱你。”忒修斯说。没有尾缀，没有前提。


	6. 水

若是以浪漫化的语言重新书写历史，纽特回顾一生时会划分出如下区隔：第一个吻之前；第一个吻之后。固然，他们都不是第一次亲吻他人。纽特和莉塔。纽特和蒂娜。忒修斯和舞会上的一个女孩。次年冬天，另一个男孩。那么，就划分为忒修斯之前；忒修斯之后。不。忒修斯是一开始就是暗暗涌动在旋律部的变奏之下的节奏部，他永远没有离开过这首曲子，他掌握了所有的方向，只是在某些时候，当旋律的前进停顿下来时，他们便能听到那强有力的心跳声。那就是此刻。

吻是什么时候由温情转为浓烈的，却无人能分辨，总之，在那过程中，曾有过很多次叫停的机会。一切本可以终止在纽特开始回应忒修斯的舌头之前，但他没有拒绝。忒修斯意识到了这一点，随后，他的颤抖中带着一种狂喜。他们拼命地挤压着口腔中间所剩无几的空气，好似要杀死对方。忒修斯成功了，纽特明白自己的体内和体外赖以生存的一切，无一不以摧枯拉朽之势全然崩解。他仍然可以阻止这一切，他们分开时，忒修斯双手捧着他的脸，好像在确认什么一般细细打量着他。“我是个坏哥哥，对不对？”他似笑非笑地问。

“别，”纽特紧紧地闭着眼，“请别在这种时刻说这种话。”

我还不够羞愧吗？他半是恼怒，半是羞怯，因为自己的下身已经起了反应。“这是你最后的机会，”好像是忒修斯，又好像是脑子里的另一个声音冲他说，“上天堂还是下地狱。”

两个都要，纽特说。

他僵硬着身体，仿佛一只待宰的鸡一样横着脖子，面上露出必死的决心，等待着忒修斯的下一个动作。但忒修斯并没有动，而是好笑地问他：“你知道我要做什么吗？”

纽特微微睁开眼。“知道一点。”

忒修斯撩开他的头发，顺着他的脸颊一路吻到颈窝，用嘴唇拨开他的衬衫领子，埋在他的锁骨处舔吻不止，声音含糊：“怎么知道的？”

“呃……嗯，有一次你从学校带回家一个男孩。那个冬天。”

动作顿了顿，但随即又继续，“克莱夫，嗯？”

“你说他是你的朋友……你们很要好，晚上也睡在一起。”纽特艰难地在细细密密的亲吻中保持意识，“有一个晚上我起来上厕所。我路过你的房间，就看到了。”

“看到了什么？”

“看到……看到他像这样亲你，”纽特断断续续地说，而他罪恶的兄长用力吮吸他肩胛骨周围的皮肤，用一个又一个吻痕来打断他，“然后他钻进被子里……我没有看到全部。”他“啊”地叫了一声，因为突然有人扒开他的裤子，隔着里裤，包住了他的阴茎。他倒在草地的斜坡上，仰起脖子，想起那晚在黑暗中，他窥见的翻滚的被浪，忒修斯昏暗的表情和暧昧的下颌。“你抱着他……我不知道，你一手撑着床头，另一只手搂着他的腰，亲他的后背……”他几乎说不下去，忒修斯的手指在他的内裤上上下勾画着形状，“我没有看完。我硬了，然后跑了……我回到房间，被自己吓哭了。”

“我知道你在看。”

忒修斯声音很轻，但在纽特耳边宛如炸开。一刹那，那些似有似无的张扬、毫不掩饰的赤裸和低沉的呻吟，都有了新的解释。他哆嗦了一下，内裤前端濡湿了一小块。“后来呢，”纽特勉强支撑着剩下的问题，“你们，克莱夫，后来呢？”

“我们交往了六个月，在毕业前分了手，然后再也没见过面。”忒修斯道。纽特的脸被他扳过来，被迫直视他，于是他惊讶地发现忒修斯眼中的坚定和坦诚，好像此刻他们不是衣衫凌乱地相对，而是在举行什么仪式。他问他：“你知道会发生什么。……你想要吗？”

纽特涨红了脸，张了张嘴。无奈那目光将他烫得满身是洞，他只能合上眼帘，近似哀求地说，“不要问我要答案。”

他说着，却将自己的手落在忒修斯的裆部。在那里，他探到另一份欲望已经整装待发。对方一动不动，好像在等着他下一步动作。他生涩地解着忒修斯裤子上的纽扣，巴望着对方说点什么，或者做些什么，任何事情，但凡是表示读得了他的讯号。他努力了许久，在第三颗纽扣要成功脱开时，手腕又被忒修斯握住了。“我爱你。”忒修斯在他唇边说。紧接着，他垮掉的裤腰被一下拉到膝盖，再蹬到脚踝处；某处被温热、柔软的口腔包裹其中，缜密得让他透不过气来。从未有人给他做过这事，那陌生但舒服的感觉令他一瞬间弓起脊背。他的右手腕被扣在草地上，左手胡乱地抓着忒修斯的头发，随着后者上下吞吐的动作不断收紧。纽特的脑子里空白一片，想不起自己谁在何处，甚至也认不出眼前这个将他的耻部含在口中，用舌尖轮番舔舐着柱壁和端头的男人是他哥哥。他仰躺在地上，急促地喘息，间或被忒修斯探上前来亲吻，交换一些咸咸的液体。就这么持续了一段时间，直到他被股后一阵异物感唤醒过来。

纽特用鼻子哼了一声，但又被忒修斯的吻给咽了下去。于是他只能含混不清地承受着手指在他肛门里探寻，点按着内壁的褶皱，触到那颗小核，他的身体像个被烫的虾似地弹了一下。那奇异的感觉忽地令他感到脆弱，他不得不张口求情：“忒修斯……”

但他已经错失了所有叫停的机会。显然，始作俑者并不满足于这蜻蜓点水般的反应。纽特迎来了更密集的雨点。雨点仿佛下进他张开的嘴里，很快，空气就蒸干了口中的水分，他感到口渴。忒修斯把什么东西抹在他的下体，冰凉滑腻，和他混沌的感觉揉在一起。他想控制自己的叫声，然而总会随着忒修斯的力度漏出一两声，或者被他凑过来堵住，嚼碎了，吞回肚子里。不知过了多久，手上的动作停了。纽特方想说话，一个比三根手指加起来更粗的东西塞进来。

他被这硬物填得满满当当，夺去了声音。忒修斯的手在他半软下去的性器上撸动，直到他的身体软下来。于是忒修斯得以更深地进入，纽特却觉得他要被贯穿了。他的腿被羞耻地分开，架在忒修斯的小臂上，以便更好地将暴露的部位结合在一起。他凝视着忒修斯，看后者蹙起眉，缓慢地在他的后庭里寻找。他缄默的情人，抿着嘴唇，汗水从眉骨上滴落，掉在他的嘴唇上。他没有伸出舌头舔掉，因为忒修斯接下来的动作没有给他时间。他倒抽一口气，仰起头，发出窒息般的声音。忒修斯趁机低下头来一口咬住他的喉结，好似抓住了马鬃，开始在他体内快速而猛烈地律动。纽特前所未有地感受到忒修斯在自己体内。每一下都撞在他的内核上，他被撞得支离破碎，下意识地抠紧忒修斯肩膀上的肉，另一只手摸索到忒修斯的手指，被反抓过来扣在一起。模糊中他看到上方忒修斯的脸，那张昔日不动如山、宛似铜墙铁壁的面孔，如今已经被情欲全然占据，眉头用力拧起，目光牢牢地审视着他。不知为何，这番失控的神情让纽特更加兴奋，微微抬起身体来迎合他的抽插。他意识到自己正伸手揉弄着阴囊，拉起肛周的皮肤，让忒修斯推进更深的地方。这讯息迅速传达到了忒修斯那里，他再度躬下身来，用力地亲吻纽特，更多地像是啃咬，要把他从里到外剥得一干二净。

他们紧密地盘结在一起，直到忒修斯欺身上前，顶在他的曲起的膝盖上，重重地碾压着他，双手捧住他的脸。他们的声音、汗水和体液交融在一起，山涧落下崖径，流过的地方都好似熔岩在土地上留下瘢痕。“忒修斯，忒修斯……”纽特张口索要他，得到的是更多的、沉默的风暴。他渐渐感到身体被掏净，一片空茫。但那空茫下并非空无一物，滚涌着越来越多的快感，好似顺风海而漂流。他绷紧身体，意识却越来越和缓，直到席卷四骸的洪流让他从头到脚颤抖不止，痉挛般收缩着身体。同时，忒修斯发出一声闷哼，于是纽特感到一股温度在体内喷薄，渐缓下来，随后涌出来，淌在股间。他全身上下都好像化作水袋，往外不受控制地流出液体。

好长一段时间，他们就保持交叠的姿势，谁也没动。忒修斯埋在他脸颊边喘气，而纽特高潮时流的泪水从眼角滑下来，打湿了他的鼻尖。他牡蛎般的弟弟，半边身子都变成了粉色，耳根红得好似透明。夕阳最后一点色泽从崖壁上退下去了。纽特敞开的衣襟下裸露的皮肤开始变凉，被汗水打湿，宛如退潮后的沙滩。


	7. 索多玛

索多玛[1]

 

 

天黑之后，他们顺着断崖下的一处洞穴的深处走，不消五分钟，便听到了不远处的海潮声。出了洞口，就踩在了柔软纯净的沙子上。忒修斯才明白自己身处何方——原来他们从未远离海岸线，甚至，还能望到一点小屋的影子。夜空朗晴，赤黑的天幕上单悬着一枚硬币大小的皎月，周沿晕开一圈薄光，清晰可见其体上的瘢痕。它亮得如此洞彻，衬得那天、海和崖岸上的林樾愈发魆魆。于是，这轮月亮就成了此世上唯一重要的东西。纽特和忒修斯沿着沙滩，一脚深一脚浅地朝它走去。它冷静地等着他们，像一个出口。白日里，火车穿过漫长的山洞隧道的出口。

不再有什么横在他们中间：哪怕有，此时它也在藏在了细云淡霭之后。走了一阵，纽特把鞋子脱掉，拎在手里。沙粒流过他的脚趾缝。忒修斯拉住他空着的那只手，这个动作不再受到抗拒。修得很齐整的指甲微微长出了半毫米，此刻正痒痒地刮着纽特的掌心。他花了几分钟的时间才意识到忒修斯在他的手心里反复划写着什么。T-H-E-S-E-U-S。THE-SEU-S。THESEUS。舌尖咬在齿间，暧昧地点三下。他的纸面上出现过最多次的咒语。他掩埋在最深处的词。短短的指甲反复垦开表面的皮肤，从里面不断地发引出来，最后涌到嘴边：“忒修斯。”

对方回以上扬的鼻音。

“你早就策划好了这些事情，对不对？”他不是责怪也不是感叹。或许只是溯流而上，找到源头。这是被爱者的骄矜，他须得知道是谁先在变质的博弈里投降。只是当时他不明白痛苦不能稀释，痛苦只是消失在痛苦中。

但是思考的时间久到纽特以为忒修斯决定不回答这个问题。快走到小屋时，忒修斯才说：“你只是走进了我的影子里。”

纽特低头看脚下的沙面。他们并肩的时候，两道影子融成一条长的，头部是他的，腿是忒修斯的。他停下来，任忒修斯走向前。影子被月光如刀割裂开去。纽特的影子蹲下身，再站起来。另一道影子立在前面，回过头。半晌，纽特说：“我没听懂。”

一个影子走回来。两道影子被一个落在头发上的吻重新黏在一块。

 

 蓝港真正的夏日在第一周结束的时候开始了。那些时时刻刻，残留着淡淡的水仙花香。小屋主卧窗外的黄色花朵，忒修斯熟睡的面孔、耳廓上被晨光鎏金的绒毛，一道被压干平整，夹在纽特厚厚的记忆中，标记着一些隐秘的页码。他就是那时候下定决心要开始写后来的那封信。他还没想好怎么写，或者，琢磨清楚什么样的话语才能粉饰最真实的残忍。什么都不能。而这残忍的最残忍之处，是缘于它竟然是由幸福组成的。

“你今天打算做什么？”

忒修斯不知道什么时候醒来了，但眼睛还闭着。纽特喜欢他裹着睡意的声音，和陆陆续续的吻一起落在他的耳朵上、额头上。“整理一章书稿，或者去游泳，我想。你呢？”

忒修斯的手往被子里找到纽特的腰背，把他扯过来，搂在怀里，下巴搭在他的发顶。“爱你。一如既往。”

信不必今天就写，纽特想。

他们就着晨光交合。搞乱床铺，然后筋疲力尽地再次昏睡过去，直至中午被胃里空荡荡的钟声敲醒。纽特艰难地爬出被窝，伸出魔杖，让楼底下那些锅碗瓢盆动起来，忒修斯就在后面亲他的裸背，亲得他发笑。渐次，在两人都察觉到新的一轮欲望即将袭来时，纽特不得不推开他的脑袋：“打住，忒修斯。我们不能这样在床上耗一整天。”

“为什么不能？”

他背对着，看不到忒修斯的表情，但已然摸清此时他不笑的眼睛里有几分认真，而那些浅灰色的认真被温情包裹着，宛如月下河滩上柔和的卵石。我宁愿这时候世界就终结，忒修斯说。

“我还有很多事情要做。”纽特的语气突然慌张起来，“明天就是书商约定第二次给他们寄稿子的日子。”

“你可以推说猫头鹰们不会总是按时到达。”

纽特支支吾吾地说了几个不字，蹦蹦跳跳地把腿套进裤子，然后跑下楼去了。木楼梯咚咚的闷声敲着忒修斯的心。他发现时隔多年，自己仍然不大看得清纽特。他本以为书稿是最后的秘密，然后发现爱才是。现在，爱也已经不是秘密：比爱更深处的还有什么？想这些蜿蜒曲折的问题令他锁起眉头。一切都将自然地结合。何以你我独异？[2]

如果忒修斯再保持一会这样的疑心，他就会发现那个夏天里层的结构里有更多的脆弱。很多个午后，他们把沙发搬到敞开的门廊上，一起蜷在上面度过时间，俨然像一对真正的情人——以那样的姿态贴在一起，一人枕在另一人的大腿上，轻声聊天，或者打瞌睡，间或辅以句读般的亲吻。倘若有任何一个人在那时闯入小屋，看到那样的景象，无一不会否认那两人是原生的兄弟，而不是一桩严峻的丑闻。他就会意识到，更多的时候，纽特好像是在刻意地放生这些秘密。不止一次，他下海游泳，穿着泳裤，过了会，湿漉漉地爬回来，再把泳裤脱掉，就这样全身赤裸地暴露在海边。他苍白的皮肤，淡红色的乳头，侧边沾满沙子的大腿，被阳光蒸得半干的栗色卷发，散发着一股暖烘烘的海水腥气。

“你也该这么试试。”绿松石一样的眼睛蛊惑着忒修斯。“来吧，”他说，“没有人会看到的。这里是世界尽头。”忒修斯扔开书本，照办了：他们就在沙地上做那些旖旎的坏事。

“随时都会有人来。”忒修斯咬着纽特颈子上的皮肤，说。

他发现纽特的呼吸因此变得更加急促，“让他们来。”

这些冒险甚至差点捅到母亲那里。纽特在给母亲的去信中玩尽了所有的文字游戏。“我和忒修斯在一起，”他大胆地写道，“我们很快乐。蓝港的夏天很美。我从未有这样的时刻能和他这样亲近，这也让我意识到我是多么爱他。我很高兴他也爱我。”但只有他们两人知道词语的另一层意思。就像在家庭晚宴的餐桌底下，偷偷磨蹭彼此的脚踝。他把信封上口，和明天要带到镇上去寄出的书稿放在一起。

“你猜她会怎么答复？”信写好后的那个晚上，躺在床上，忒修斯问。

纽特听罢爬起来，拉过薄被，盖住头发。忒修斯大笑起来，认出他在模仿母亲的那顶白色礼帽，轻纱从帽檐四周垂下，她只在去重要场合的时候戴上它。“我无法描述看到我亲爱的男孩们可以和谐相处这件事情有多么令人欣慰，”纽特捏尖嗓音，细声细气地说，“鉴于你们过往的历史。天知道，有一段时间你们多么想把对方干掉。”

“有人说过你坏得惊人吗？”忒修斯把他扯过来，摁倒在床上，捏了把他的鼻子。

“我并不以此为荣。”

忒修斯重新躺回另一侧，一只手肘垫在后脑勺下。过了会，纽特听见他说：“这不能怪谁。最伟大的巫师都没能创造出可以用来描述我们现在的境况的词语。”

“有的。”纽特轻声说。他没有列举出来。

“……我是说，好的那些。”

“也许因为它根本就不好。”

房间里无人再言语。但纽特知道忒修斯没有睡着。

第二天他们去镇上。晌午，万里晴空。沿着鱼鳞般的路砖上溯，路过那些小巧的圆顶房屋，从合不拢的白色百叶窗里飘出来烤面包的香气。街边的水渠里开满了奶白色的绣线菊。重走一遍同样的路，纽特心中感触颇多，他回想起上一周走在这里时，还在为痛苦的暗恋劳心费力。短短几天过去，海仍然是海，房屋仍然是房屋，但光景已经大不相同。他们正紧密地走在一起，肩膀贴着肩膀，手贴着手，宛如呼吸一般自然。街上人寥寥，没有人对他们投以异样的注视。“你饿了吗？”忒修斯问，“我们可以先去找点吃的。”

纽特知道他那么说是因为弗伦奇的酒馆的标牌就在对街几米开外。他不确定忒修斯是不是在大中午地犯了酒瘾，虽然他近些日子似乎已经不再那么需要靠酒精保持那种愉悦的微醺。“如果你想。”他犹豫地说，但心中保持怀疑。忒修斯领着他走进去。里面大部分椅子都还反扣着搭在小桌上，深处的卡座里、吧台边，已经有几张见过的面孔，在小声地谈话，翻书或者打桌球。吧台后的酒柜里陈列着深红色和金黄色的酒瓶。木墙上排布了一些相框，勋章，一张印度风情的挂画。胖胖的弗伦奇站在挂画下方，他的面前是一个顶大的啤酒桶。他正悉心擦拭着那橡木表面，神态安详。“哈！”看到忒修斯走进来，他扔下抹布，灵巧地从里面钻出来，忒修斯伸出一只胳膊和他简略地拥抱了一下，“我还以为你再也不来了。”

其他人扭头过来看他们。纽特困窘地冲他们笑了笑，一只肘子还被忒修斯扯着，推到前面来：“这是纽特。”

“纽特……”弗伦奇眯起眼，神情好似在脑海中搜索他的姓，纽特抢在前面回答，“菲克曼。”

“是，是，菲克曼，是这个。”他微笑着，不着痕迹地瞥了眼忒修斯拉着他的手。

纽特明白了：忒修斯也要放生这些秘密。他的心中同时翻涌着苦涩和甜蜜，甚至一时分不清到底哪个更多。相比之下，他隐秘的放逐、怯懦的计算，都好像小孩偷偷按门铃的把戏。“喝点什么？红酒？”弗伦奇问。“不了。这个点就算对于我来说也太早，”忒修斯说，“不过我们都很饿。”

“一杯君度酒。”纽特主动说。他口渴得要命。当一个安静的人突然发言，在场所有人都会望向他。“可爱的选择。”弗伦奇友善地说，“忒修斯，我敢说，如果我是你，我一定会看好他——上帝，像他这样年轻的男孩，迟早会被大城市里那些狂热的男男女女吃干抹净。”

纽特拉开忒修斯旁边的高脚椅坐下，两只脚搭在横杠上。“我相信他会保护好自己，”忒修斯说着，一个吻饶有兴味地贴在他的额头上，“是不是，菲克曼？”

纽特倒因为他这声呼唤脸红了。“可怜的珊农，”桌球台边那个拥有一头蓬松红发的女孩瞅见了，“忒修斯，对吗？她回去以后整个星期都在谈论你。你害那姑娘犯了相思病。”

“那是诺拉。她总是爱说些不讨人喜欢的话。”坐在不远处翻书的男子此时答腔，尽管他的视线仍然黏在书页间。其时他发出一声怪叫，因为红发的诺拉毫不客气地用桌球杆朝他的后腰捅了把。他抬起头来，酒瓶底般厚重的眼镜片下，一双散漫的灰色眼睛好似闻所未闻般打量着忒修斯周身。看罢，他问：“你的脚踵在哪里，阿喀琉斯？”

“那是‘诗人’。他是个怪胎。”弗伦奇麻利地给自己系上围裙，“别见怪，”他对新加入的两人道，“我跟这群家伙从小一起在这镇上长大，到今天还天天鬼混在一起，甩都甩不掉。”

桌球边另外一个人说：“他得了便宜还卖乖——他捞到了最大的甜头。”那是个瘦小的金发男孩，他和善地自我介绍，“贾斯珀”。“弗伦奇和下个月就要和艾丽结婚了。艾丽今天不在，上周起就到肯特郡看望她外婆。”

提到未婚妻，弗伦奇粗粗的脖子上泛起一阵红色。他搓了搓鼻子，短粗的手指间漏出一点笑声。“你该来参加我的婚礼，忒修斯。”

“不是每个人都想来你的婚礼，”诺拉粗重地打断他的话，不知为何，她听起来怒气冲冲，“他们说饿了。赶紧到厨房做你的午餐。”

弗伦奇宽心地冲他俩一笑，钻到后房去了。纽特则盯着那姑娘。她俯下身干脆地把红球打进洞里，相当漂亮的一杆。“你输了。”她没好气地对贾斯珀说。在贾斯珀的抱怨声里，她大喇喇地迈开步子走过来，跳上纽特身侧的高脚椅，欠身向前拧开酒桶的龙头，给自己倒满一杯啤酒。“所以，菲克曼，”女孩刻意地重读这个单词，口气有些嫌弃，“你们怎么认识的？”她有一双眼距开开的蓝眼睛，鼻头高高地翘着，长得不算是美人，但奇异地充满了一股生力。“别在意，我是为了治治珊农。她的花痴病着实烦心。”

对于他们来说，你是纽特·菲克曼，忒修斯来路不明的朋友和爱人。这群快活的麻瓜青年，他们不知你从何而来，往何处去，而你往后倘若不再踏入蓝港，很快，他们就会将你置之脑后。这意味着你可以畅所欲言。纽特脑中一时充满太多念头，反而说无可说，好像被摁住喉咙：“呃……”

还是忒修斯出来解围：“我们从小就是邻居。”他的眼神那么冷静，仿佛信手拈来地撒着半真半假的谎，纽特不知道他什么时候发育出了这种能力。“有一次他养的野兔，还是仓鼠什么的，跑进了我家院子里。我带过去还给他，就这样认识了。”这倒确有其事，在他七岁的时候。不过那不是野兔，而是一只被纽特捡回来养伤的嗅嗅，他偷走了忒修斯房间里所有能反光的东西，连笔帽和墨水瓶都没放过，还在忒修斯写满论文的羊皮纸上踩下一排黑色脚印。天，他回想起忒修斯当时是如此暴怒。“他在学校闯了祸也会瞒着父母叫我去收场。”纽特知道他在说那件事。“他很固执，有一阵子我们意见相左，不再联络，差点失去对方。”

“忒修斯是个控制狂。”纽特插嘴道。忒修斯瞥了他一眼，不作计较，只是把手伸过去环住他的腰，隔着衣服在他的肚子上小小地捏了一把。纽特随即朝后缩了缩。微妙的亲密感撼动着他的皮肤，在表层筛出了一些细小的颗粒。

“听起来一点也不性感。”诺拉说。

忒修斯听罢笑了笑。“不，一点也不。”

他说起一个故事，纽特并未听过；但是出乎意料，他竟然在其中扮演了一个相当重要的角色。这个故事倒也并不曲折，甚至可以说是相当简陋，时间是在1916年末，或者1917年初，他们诀别后的第六个月，忒修斯和其他人一同坐在“嘎吱”作响的运兵卡车里，刚刚结束了一场漫长的战斗，累得手指都抬不起来。他们面无表情，伴随车厢一道摇摇晃晃，前往下一个营地。忒修斯坐在最外面的位置，每当要睡着时，就会被卡车重重的一下颠簸惊醒。三番五次后他放弃打瞌睡，转而盯着外面发呆。那是个十足的阴天，整条泥泞的道路上，布满了灰头土脸的人，大多是医疗兵，搀扶着一些缺胳膊断腿、头上裹着纱布的伤员，艰难地挪动。每当一辆车经过，他们就要站在路边，让出路来，心灰意冷地等着铁皮车隆隆而过，上面搭载着那些尚且健全的同僚。这沉闷的景象几乎比冬日的低压还要杀人，就在忒修斯将要收回视线的时候，他看见了一个蓝色的影子。

那道蓝色站在路边，清澈，甚至是滚烫的，滴在他眼睛里，好像人感知下雨时淋到的第一粒雨点。他下意识地眨了眨眼，甚至没有时间去辨别那是否真实。那个孔雀蓝色的小人宛如不合适地打在灰白和苍黑色的人群外的一块补丁。他微微佝偻脖子，拘谨地缩起身体，仿佛还在适应一场措手不及的发育。一头干草堆似的乱蓬蓬的头发，看起来温煦而干燥。他在向路边的人问询什么，如此专心致志，好像他手里忙活的就是世界上唯一重要的事情。忒修斯乘坐的车徐徐向着相反的方向开去。直到再也望不到那道蓝色之前，他都在盯着它。

“几乎从看到的第一眼，我就确定那是纽特。然后我意识到：我这辈子都不能再失去他。”忒修斯说。他以这一句话结束这个故事，也并不是为了从纽特那里获得确认。那语气之平静，仿佛只是在描述某日的天气、或者某种植物的花期，却让纽特将近动摇起来——他确实在某个时间前往欧洲战场，为的是寻找一只乌克兰铁肚皮。他想追问更加具体的时间和地点，但忒修斯随后很快地转移了话题，与诺拉和贾斯珀聊起了一些寻常的别的。他愣愣地坐了会，只听见诗人在那边醉醺醺地，以一种苍凉的腔调高声朗诵道：

“我的爱人是深深藏在

水底的火焰。

——我的爱人是欢乐的，亲——亲切的

我的爱人——像——像水底的火焰

难寻——寻踪影。

……像水底的火焰，

难于——难于相逢。”[3]

俄而，弗伦奇从后厨返回，给他们带来火腿、鸡蛋和奶酪。纽特小口地啜饮着君度酒，听其他人的对话。忒修斯比他更擅长与麻瓜交道。他们好像有很多能聊的话题，有时候高声争论，有时候突然爆发出一阵大笑，尽管纽特并没有全部跟上。酒精令他的胃里升起一股融融的暖意，似一只猫狸子在身体里咕噜噜地打瞌睡。舒服的蒙迷中，他得以旁观这些人，他们是这样年轻，宽容，没有忧愁。他前所未有地意识到：这就是我一生中幸福的顶点。从此往后的人生，我都将是为了重现这些时刻而不断追索。

这个念头令他清醒过来。他揣着怀里待寄的信件，暂别了这些快乐的人，出了酒馆，在夏日午后清明的空气里，往镇子东头一路小跑。抱怨不停的雕塑女人今天也意外地宽和，嘴里嘟囔着烈阳晒在水泥上是何等发烫。纽特钻进狭小阴凉的猫头鹰邮局，抽出整理好的稿纸。

写给母亲的那封信这时从稿纸叠里掉出来，落在地上。架子上的鸺鹠们歪着脖子，黄色的瞳孔缓慢地缩张，不动声色地凝视着他。

纽特蹲下身拾起来，盯着那信封出了会神。最后，他把它重新收回口袋里。

 

[1] 神任凭他们放纵可羞耻的情欲。他们的女人把顺性的用处变为逆性的用处；男人也是如此，弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心，彼此贪恋，男和男行可羞耻的事，就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。（新约·罗马书1:26~32）

[2] 原文：Why not I with thine? ——Percy Shelley, _love’s philosophy_.

[3] 庞德，《咏叹调》。


	8. 蛰

 

只要稍加注意，就能发现，“美国”在很早的时候就露出了端倪，它像一阵雨藏在云后，慢慢流出来，沾湿纸巾，于是灰色在上面蔓延……“纽特？”忒修斯的手在他眼前晃了晃，“你在发什么呆？水都要淌到你身上了。”

纽特抓起那张纸，忙不迭擦了擦面前桌上洒出来的水。“在想什么？”他哥哥问。

“……为什么清水是透明的，纸是白色的，水沾到纸上却会变成灰色？”

忒修斯眼盯着他，露出恍然大悟的神情，大幅度地点了几下头，一副好似纽特提出了什么重磅发现的口气：“纽特·斯卡曼德，你可真是花时间想出了一个自然界的未解之谜。”

“我只是……”

“你知道吗？”忒修斯帮着他把那滩水擦干净，然后在他眼前竖起一根手指，“你应该明天跟那个诗人讨论下这个问题。说起来，明天他们就要来了，有什么除了水和纸巾以外的想法吗？比如说晚饭该做些什么好吃的。”

“我同时也在想这个问题，”纽特用一块干面包塞住他的嘴，“我打算做些在美国学会的菜式。”

那是“美国”第一次闯进他们的生活，它宛似一只迅捷的鸟类倏然掠过头顶，谁也没看清它的模样。忒修斯略有所思地咬下一口面包，“所以，拜他们所赐，我才能尝到你这些秘密把戏。诅咒你，弗伦奇。”他微微后仰，冲着屋子的西头说，尽管那里只停靠着一只撮斗——镇子的方向，明天弗伦奇一行人就要到小屋来作客。从上周起，他们隔两三天就会去镇子里和那几个麻瓜朋友在酒馆里聚一聚，忒修斯把这称为“有必要的社交”。纽特不反对这一点：忒修斯不像他那样善于融入修行式的乡村生活。他是群居性动物。上周，“你一定得见一见”的艾丽终于从祖母家回来，他们提出到时候同她一起来海边小屋过周末。忒修斯爽快地答应了，后果是两人把周五一整天花在了整理屋子上，里里外外翻过来似地清洗了一遍。

“我早晚会给你做的，”纽特说，“只是一直没有机会。”

“大把多机会。”

忒修斯笑着往前挪了挪椅子。他们安静地吃了会晚饭。

顿了顿，纽特说：“可能我先前只是在想，这两种最纯洁的事物加在一起，结果却不那么好。”

“你不喜欢灰色吗？”

他回答不上来。忒修斯的眸子如一眼幽幽的古井候着他失足跌落。纽特俯身把那蓝灰色的井水搅乱，柔韧的水波吻着他的掌心。

隔天早上，纽特起床后再次把小屋的客厅清扫了一遍，忒修斯嘲笑他的神经过敏：“听我说，只要酒够多，他们甚至根本不会注意到你在墙上贴了些什么。”

“但是第一印象很重要。”他弟弟回答，往花瓶里灌进干净的水。

我以前不知道你这么容易紧张，忒修斯说。他总觉得纽特是那种不那么在意其他人目光的人。他表达了这个看法，纽特停住了手里的动作。“我当然容易紧张，”他好像缺氧似地寻找着字句，“特别是这一次，忒修斯。我不能确保自己会不会说错话，做错事，或者别的什么。”他的话中还有更多不言明的部分，但忒修斯明白。这桩上了台面的表演现在让他寝食难安了。纽特·菲克曼，好大一出把戏，但他们已经停不下来——纽特的话，几乎让他们同时再一次听到了此前那些故意被忽略的音符，就像奏鸣曲的回旋部，它们叮叮当当地重复着一个人尽皆知的常识，同时，在结构上，也预示着某种程度的巅峰已经到来：三周过半，五月已经奄奄一息。忒修斯和纽特从未商榷过确切的时间，离开蓝港；也并不着急着给这段秘密的爱情安上一个其他的罪名。他们解决这一切的办法，就是在言语上挖出一个小洞，开垦着一座秘密花园，“纽特·菲克曼”。此时此刻。 **此时此刻是逃避永远的唯一方式** 。

忒修斯的手指在桌上有节奏地敲打了几下，那是尚未成熟的话语在心间滚动的鼓声。他张了张嘴，这时，窗外突然响起一声尖锐的汽笛。

“是他们。”纽特说。他已经跑了出去，忒修斯起身跟在后面。第二声汽笛传来，但远远地经过层层温暖空气的过滤，传到小屋这里来时已经安详许多。海边五十米开外开来一艘渔船，甲板上站着三个人：贾斯珀，诺拉戴着一顶夸张的大遮阳帽，旁边还站着一个金发女孩。贾斯珀率先发现他们，冲这边使劲招手。

忒修斯和纽特来到岸边时，他们正从船舱里搬出来一只陈旧的木筏子，放到海面上。纽特认识这种木筏，渔民们经常用它来往返于船和岸之间。诗人从船上爬下来，战战兢兢地坐上去。木筏划了三十多米，上了岸。忒修斯接住他。

“抱歉，”船上的人喊道，“我们不想搁浅！”

“一帮疯子，”诗人苍白着脸，爬下来，对船上大笑的几个人比中指，“他们非要开船过来，说要带你们出海钓鱼。我宁愿走路——鬼知道，他们是把我绑架上去的。”

纽特则眼盯着那艘蓝漆白条纹的船。那对他来说相当诱人。他记得小时候来蓝港时，也曾有一个下午，父亲带他俩划着一艘小船出海。风平浪静，但忒修斯吐得一塌糊涂——他怕水，这是他为数不多的弱点之一。但那并没有毁掉那一天的美好记忆：父亲教他分辨不同类型的燕鸥，黑色的顶羽，黄金色的喙。阳光顺着发丝滴落下来，盈满了他的肩窝。黄昏的时候，他们顺风回程，好像拉链缓缓缝合洋面，在黑夜降临前，所有的秘密都已经被安全地锁好。他和忒修斯窝在船尾打瞌睡，眼帘和海平线模糊的夹角里，父亲把弄着风帆的麻绳结。

“你不喜欢海？”纽特问。

“我不喜欢船，”诗人说，“让我头晕。”

“走吧，忒修斯，纽特，我们去钓鱼！”诺拉在船上大叫道。她毫不掩饰那份快乐的表层涂抹的酒气。纽特转头望了忒修斯一眼，后者用嘴型跟他说，去吧。

忒修斯帮着他一块把木筏重新推下海里，他坐在上面，等着船那头的人牵起绳子，把木筏拉过去。纽特回头看着忒修斯，他站在浅滩上，卷起半截裤腿，小腿埋在一小堆浪里，望着木筏漂走。不知为什么，纽特觉得他的表情好像在看一只熟了的气球，从他手里滑出来飞开去。在那几秒钟恍惚里，诗人吟诵的字眼断断续续地裹着风传到他的耳中：

“……狂风会把五月的花苞吹落地，

夏天也嫌太短促，匆匆而过：

有时太阳照得太热，

常常又遮暗他的金色的脸；

美的事物总不免要凋落，

偶然的，或是随自然变化而流转。

但是你的永恒之夏不会褪色；

你不会失去你的俊美的仪容；

死神不能夸说你在他的阴影里面走着，

如果你在这不朽的诗句里获得了永生；

只要人们能呼吸，眼睛能看东西，

此诗就会不朽，使你永生。”[1]

 

不过，如果纽特知道后来船上的状况会变得如此混乱，他宁愿选择留在岸边。上船后，他敲了敲轮机舱的玻璃小窗，向里面的弗伦奇示意（“好一艘船。”“她叫‘珍妮特夫人’，是个老姑娘了，但还是那么给劲！”）甲板上的其他人则向他介绍了艾丽。艾丽拥有一双湛蓝的眼睛，面庞被海风吹得微红，散发着一股健康的光泽；撩头发时，细细的手指上有一枚小巧的戒指。她穿着一件缀有碎花图案的浅色衬衫，及膝的布裙子，模样相当干练。纽特听见她以一种欢快似鸟儿的音调说：“我已经听说了你们很多事。”

我想应该不够多，女士，纽特说。他惯常撇起一边嘴，做出一个微笑的意思，仍在适应着忒修斯不在身边的窘迫。他希望这是个好的开始。不过很快他们都认可了他：一个腼腆寡言的小伙子，也许有着自己的世界。“菲克曼，”——“叫我纽特，”纽特说，——“纽特。我和艾丽说，你和忒修斯很有默契。”贾斯珀说。纽特眼角扬起细纹，低下头把弄扣子上一根多出来的线头。“你该看看他俩在一起的模样。”贾斯珀扭头对艾丽说。

“你说过他们从小就认识。”

“就像你和弗伦奇。”他们讨论起来。

“那你呢，纽特？”

“什么？”

“我是说，”贾斯珀看起来好像已经对还未出口的话语感到后悔，“……你打算结婚吗？”

“和谁？”

“我不知道，你难道没有喜欢的姑娘？”他天真无邪地发问，“总不该是跟忒修斯吧？”

他并非有意，可这天真本身就隐含了一种微不可察的傲慢。这才是让纽特备受煎熬的。他只得勉强保持着轻快的语调：“当然。这是犯罪，我知道。”

“粗鲁。”艾丽责备贾斯珀。

“请不要觉得被冒犯了，”贾斯珀说，“我见过很多……像你们这样的。在其他地方，很多。但是这毕竟不是正式的……”

在那裹着蜂蜜的子弹打到他身上之前，纽特抢先开口：“我们是兄弟。”

显然，听话的人都因为这句话愣了愣。纽特补充道，“我是说，如果这样能让你更好地理解的话。”

这话在某种程度上说服了他们，于是没再追究下去，而是露出了然的神情，好像在赞许他的特殊的握笔方式、或者是骑术技巧，总之是一些无伤大雅的小聪明，能够让世界保持在正常的表面下迂回运行的方法。

我们是兄弟。纽特·“菲克曼”·斯卡曼德，你听懂这其中的讽刺了吗？

如果忒修斯在，场面或许不会这么糟糕，纽特想。也许，最起码，他不会那么在意这种目光。“我爱你，”他则会说，“爱就是一个避难所。”为什么他能够这么轻易地对一切事物保持充分的信心？他是天然无罪的，这就是他们的不同之处。在纽特新近的噩梦里，他好像和忒修斯一道被围在一群人中间，他们纷纷用手指着他：这是你的错，纽特。你永远如此。你从来都不是一个符合期望的人，被退学，从魔法部辞掉了铁饭碗，反倒去做那些不入流的研究，甚至跑到美国去，那广阔的蛮荒之地，投机倒把分子的居所；现在，又是勾引你的亲生兄弟，那雄伟壮丽的狄俄墨得斯也被你拖下地狱。

话题很快泛开去。纽特借口晕船，独自靠在栏杆上，避开所有人，眼盯着远处捕食的鸥群。翅膀清脆的扑棱声打在他的心上。阳光下，远处的锐利的海岸线，看不清那沙滩上的状况。他低头盯着青灰色的海水，水波扑上船身，泛着恶心的泡泡。

一只热乎乎的掌心落在他肩头。他回头看见诺拉。女孩也靠上来，顺势把手里的酒瓶子递给他。她那顶夸张的大遮阳帽好像要把她的整个头给吃了。纽特瞧了眼瓶身上的标签，蹙起眉，摇了摇头。时间太早，酒太烈。诺拉不以为意，往嘴里灌进一口。她开口时已经带着浓浓的醉意：“贾斯珀是个蠢货。艾丽也是个傻子。……他们都不是你的朋友。”

纽特侧目。

“也不是我的。”她意味深长地说，皱起脸，似在分辨某种空气中的臭味。但纽特分不清她那意味深长的姿态是真正所为，还是酒精带来的模糊。“有些时候，你以为是。但后来发现不是。到头来，我们都是孤单的个体。”

“也未必过于绝对……”纽特还想用些话来圆场，这是出自善良的本能。但诺拉已经先一步把手指戳到他脸上。她本意也许是封住他的嘴，如果她眼中的纽特是一重而不是三重影子的话：她醉得厉害，好像有什么心事。

“总是做个老好人到底给你带来了什么好处？”酒精甚至让她比平时还要尖刻三倍，“有人会因此承认你吗？”

她风一样地走了，把纽特一个人扔在这头的甲板上。纽特发了会呆，没注意到身边的其他人都去了另一头。直至船停了下来，这时他才听到那头的吵闹，以及女人尖锐的音调。

 

纽特跑过去看的时候，场面已经相当混乱而滑稽。弗伦奇从船舱里出来了，正拉着诺拉，那姑娘像匹未驯化的烈马一样扬着脖子朝艾丽大声嚷嚷，但纽特很难分辨她那黑红色愤怒里到底混杂了什么字词。艾丽有些尴尬地站在一边，贾斯珀陪着她。“怎么了？”他问他们。

“寻常的发酒疯。”男孩耸耸肩。

诺拉挣开弗伦奇，提了把被他拉扯得凌乱不堪的上衣，踉跄几步走到甲板中间，她气势汹汹，亢奋不已，手指胡乱地在这边三人的面前指着，差点栽到地上。艾丽不由得往后退了一步。贾斯珀伸手要扶她一把，被她一巴掌打掉。她恶狠狠地质问那可怜的女孩，此刻她完全被挤到角落里了：“你完全不了解他。你凭什么嫁给他？”

“我不知道她们怎么扯到这件事上的，”贾斯珀凑过来悄声说，“我觉得她对厨子余情未了。”“厨子”是他们对那位酒吧老板的惯称。

诺拉猎犬一样嗅到了这边的对话，又要扑过来，大声说：“她甚至都不知道弗伦奇最喜欢吃什么鱼！”

女人。纽特听见贾斯珀叹气。不过他的口气不甚厌恶，甚至还带着点宽和。纽特敏锐地观察到了他的表情，他盯着诺拉，深深地抿着嘴，露出下巴边上的半个梨涡。他第一次意识到这群人之间的关系可能并没有那样简单，就像有一次他在野外寻到的一处火蜥蜴的洞穴，那小洞隐藏在平静水面的最深处，在幽蓝中透出一点不祥的红光。他很确定那是些别的什么。

俄而，诺拉在所有人的目光里顿了顿，表情怪异地扭曲了一会。她忽地捂住嘴，奔到甲板边上，还未来得及躬下身子，就扶着船沿开始大吐特吐。

这情景缓和了船上的紧张态势。弗伦奇甚至大笑起来。他一笑，其他人也笑得停不下来。艾丽一边笑一边摇头，过去给她撩起头发。“哦，诺拉，诺拉。”她温柔地说着，可怜似地拍着她的背。“往好处看，”贾斯珀说，“我敢说这附近一定有很多鱼正在赶过来。”

他话音方落，又一阵风刮来，诺拉的大遮阳帽从她的脑袋上脱出去，飞到不远处的海面上。

“真是好事一桩又一桩。”弗伦奇道。

“嗨，”艾丽忧愁地说，“那是她最喜欢的帽子。”

除了狂吐不止的诺拉，在几秒钟的时间里，其他人一致地盯着那顶帽子在海面上飘飘浮浮，活像一座孤单的小岛。贾斯珀好似触景生情一般，忽而说：“我去捡回来。”

“不……”

纽特方要阻止他，他已经脱掉上衣和鞋子，穿着条短裤就爬上船沿，跃入海中，朝帽子游去。“他三岁就开始跟他老爹在海里打滚了，别担心。”弗伦奇要回船舱里拿钓具，路过纽特，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你会钓鱼吗？”

“我，呃，”纽特不知道自己该看哪里：帽子，贾斯珀，诺拉，弗伦奇的脸，还是方才海水里一闪而过的 **那玩意儿** 。他像个渴水的鱼一样翕动着嘴，“稍等。”

那水里有东西。尽管只惊鸿一瞥，但纽特仍然能确信那是一只神奇动物。这种罕见的水母生活在近海，刚巧在这一天的这一刻，也许和其他寻常的水生动物一样，被诺拉呕吐的那些食物残渣吸引了过来。纽特之所以确定，是因为它远超其他水母的体型，足足有它们的十倍大，此时就像一朵柔软的云一样贴在船底某处。但那平和优雅远是假象：它一身带毒，且绝非一副好脾气。

贾斯珀够到了帽子，攥在手里，朝这边示意。他得到了船边艾丽和纽特的招呼声，然后往回游。纽特紧张地抓着护栏，看他娴熟地游到距离船十米开外的地方时，脸色顿然变了。

“有东西蛰我！”

“给他扔绳子！”纽特几乎在他求救的同时喊道。

“什么？”

“绳子！我说绳子！把他拉回来！”

船上随即又一阵慌乱，弗伦奇匆匆地从里面抱出一卷麻绳，朝远处扔去。贾斯珀在海中挣扎，只有纽特清楚，他动得越激烈，水母就越是不会放弃攻击。被反复蛰个几回，那毒素就会在人体里积累到一定的程度，能够使人在几十秒的时间内全身麻痹，这对于一个溺水者来说简直是活死刑。他背过所有人，从衣兜里掏出魔杖。

没人注意到为什么船周围的海水好似有些异常，也没人知道绳子是怎么缠到贾斯珀手腕上的，因为等把他拉上船来时，他几乎已经动弹不得，失去意识，眼白混沌地翻着，嘴里不断往外吐着白沫。“这是什么！”传来艾丽的惊叫声。贾斯珀腿上和腰上都有一大片奇异的蓝色淤痕，还流动着微微的荧光。纽特知道那是毒素已经渗过他的皮肤大面积地进入身体，形势不太妙。他收起魔杖，转过身来，刚巧撞见诺拉的目光，心里猛地动了一下。这女孩刚差点把五脏六腑给吐出来，此刻，表情仍是模糊又黏腻，好似粘在纽特脸上一样，让他由不得抹了下眉脚。但他只来得及径直越过他，到贾斯珀旁边去。

“他被水母蛰了。”纽特说，“我们得马上回岸边去处理。”

“我见过被水母蛰的人，”弗伦奇将信将疑地说，“我从来没见过这样的。”

“是一种罕见的水母。”纽特恳切地解释，“我是动物学家，相信我。”

“相信他吧。”在旁边很久未曾说话的诺拉此时突然以一种阴沉的语调说。

 

早些时候，忒修斯和诗人从小屋后面的仓库里找出了一个覆满灰尘的烤肉架。这给海边聚会带来了一点乐趣。那玩意儿可不轻，两人费劲地从山坡上抬下来，方喘上气，就听见汽船的声音从海上袭来。诗人用手遮着眼睛眺了一眼：“真够快的。”

忒修斯回以诧异。

“我们搬烧烤架的动静能传这么远？”诗人开玩笑。很快他就笑不出来了，而是连连后退，因为那船直挺挺地朝他们冲过来，在沙滩上还顺着惯性往前滑了几十米，终于刹住了车。“嗨！”他抗议。忒修斯趋步向前，看到纽特第一个跳下来，表情不善。后面的人小心翼翼地把贾斯珀从船上搬下来。

“怎么了？”

“去找我的行李箱，”纽特低声冲他说，“在第三层的里衬里找一个装着透明液体的瓶子。”

忒修斯顿了一下。但纽特已经转过身朝那边去了，没给他发问的时机。他独自一路跑回屋子，上了楼梯，在卧室里寻到纽特的那只箱子。

这只牛皮箱子从纽特来时的第一天起就锁在他的房间里。他第一次打开，然后意识到自己这是第一次打开它。这个事实令他的动作滞了滞。他不知道自己在紧张什么：里面不过是寻常的衣物，书稿，还有一些零碎的私人物品。他在第三层里衬里隐秘的小格袋翻找着，摸到了一个冰凉的瓶子。

一个小玩意顺着他掏出瓶子的动作被牵扯着掉了出来，在地上发出叮铃一声。忒修斯猫腰捡起来，拿在手心里端详：一枚戒指。

转动内环，上面镌刻着“T&N”。

他好似被什么蛰了一下，猛地攥起拳头。不知是掌心太热，还是那小小的金属指环过于冰冷。

 

[1] William Shakespeare, _The Sonnets 18,_ 此处采用梁实秋译本。


	9. 阋墙

世界上任两个字母随意地组合起来——在忒修斯看来，便是如是——就好像是在和他做对。造化神啊，你有无数个符号可以选择，却挑中了最戏谑的两个。“T”是谁？忒修斯把这个尖锐的问号藏进眼角的褶皱里，他凭着这些褶皱去应付那一天中剩下的时间，只不过，它的弧钩像个沉重的铁锚，深深固结在他瞳眸的浅滩，使他动弹不得。他下楼回到客厅，把瓶子交给纽特。纽特接过时，他还紧抓了一会。“怎么了？”他弟弟天真地问。

忒修斯盯着他，这才松开手。

在沙发上，纽特给贾斯珀灌进一些透明的液体。没人知道那是什么。他从厨房里找来一个干净的玻璃杯。皮肤下的毒液好像有了生命似地，所有人都看到那些液体从一道划开的小口子中被一点点引出来，流进杯中，发着好看的蓝色荧光；于是那可怜的男孩终于不再发高烧和胡言乱语，得以安静地躺了几个小时。

“这是一种很罕见的水母，”趁其他人不注意时，纽特拿着那只玻璃杯，偷偷对忒修斯说，低声也压抑不住兴奋，“我可以加进我的书里了，真是意想不到的收获。” 啊，对，对，你的书，你的书！这是你来这里的理由：你的书！这时候，忒修斯只想不顾一切地问，“T”是谁？那小杯蓝色荧光倒影出他失了温的面容。他不知道自己回答了些什么，可能是无关痛痒的废话，打发掉了那位热情的神奇动物学家。

望着他的背影，忒修斯猛然发现自己心中竟然涌起一股恶毒，在接下来的一秒他又因此为自己悲哀。他想起很久以前，黑魔法防御课上，邓布利多给他们教过的那些有关黑巫师的历史。学生忒修斯在笔记上虔诚地写着：“黑和白的魔法，至恶和至善的区分。黑巫师会出于造害的目的去钻研和使用魔法。”那课上有人提问：“所以黑白魔法的区分，就在于使用者目的的不同吗？”

那位善思的教授微微沉吟了一会。提问的人又追问道：“如果有非黑的巫师用黑魔法除暴安良，他是不是就成为了黑巫师？”

“你应该去魔法伦理学课上提这个问题。”座位上有个人插嘴道。引发了课堂上的哄笑。

“我让你们回去思考这个问题。”笑声平息后，邓布利多温和地说，“出了课堂，你们会明白，世界上有些事情是黑色的，有些事情是白色，但绝大多数都是灰色的。”

现在，他掌握了摧毁一切的力量，一个毁灭性的魔法。它在隐秘地进行中：只消吐出一个字母，名字是最短的咒语。忒修斯旋即意识到那在背后狠狠地推得他一个踉跄的，不是恨，乃是爱本身。他从前饮如涓流的泉水如今已经是足以腐蚀他的硫酸，他正是疯狂地妒忌着那个“T”，恨不得把纽特生吞活剥，把他折断，击碎，让他哭着告饶，祈求原因和谅解，让他来经受自己正在经受的这场看不见敌人的盲抓搏斗。

饭桌上也许有人注意到了忒修斯不同于往日的阴沉，即便不明白那情绪从何而来。一顿晚饭吃得万马齐喑，并不尽兴。但也有可能是一天的混乱和矛盾搞得每个人疲惫不堪，兴意阑珊，忧心忡忡。席间，艾丽向纽特搭话：“这种烤鸡的做法真好吃。我以前从来没吃过。”

“秘诀是茴香和蜂蜜。”纽特回答，“我在美国的时候跟人学的。”

那是“美国”第二次低低地掠过空中。忒修斯在另一端猛地抬起头，凌厉地抓住它：“为什么不跟我们讲讲你在美国的生活呢？我从来没听你提起过。”

纽特看起来像是被谁用球棍击打了一下。“……只是寻常的旅行和考察，没什么特别的。”

“在我看来你像是收获颇多。”

再愚钝的人都能听到空气那劈啪作响的燃烧声。谁是T？谁是T？忒修斯感觉好似有人在自己的胸腔中呐喊这个问题，那声音大得吓人，就在耳边回响，差点脱口而出——“诺拉，”诗人后知后觉地插进话来，“你不是要去美国吗？我想你可以问问纽特一些旅行经验。”

所有人逃也似地望向诺拉，仿佛寄希望于她将他们拉出这场气氛诡异的饭局。她慢吞吞地收起朝向纽特的目光，毫不掩饰自己方才正紧紧盯着他的事实，“等婚礼结束。”

“说起来，请你一定要来我们的婚礼，下个月。”弗伦奇抓起餐巾擦了擦嘴，在忒修斯的手上拍了拍，“你和纽特。这将会是我最大的荣幸。”

忒修斯礼貌地笑了笑，但那笑意并未抵达眼底。他嘴上回答弗伦奇，眼睛则望着另一头的某个人：“我当然会去你的婚礼。”

 

纽特不知道忒修斯为什么突然在夜晚的后半段性情大变。他猜想忒修斯可能是累了，或者隐隐在责备他搅黄了这一天——纽特总是习惯把错误都揽在自己身上。每次他找到机会试图询问，都会被对方的眼神吓退。一来二去，他选择以沉默来避免激怒忒修斯，但这样好像更加助燃了忒修斯那股阴火。纽特不知所措。

送走那群吵吵闹闹的客人之后，纽特躲在厨房里，听着楼上的脚步重重踏着地板徘徊，似是在谴责他。他早就收拾好了残局，但仍然不敢上楼，直到那阵动静终于停止。

忒修斯躺在黑暗里，意识清明。纽特特有的那种踌躇的脚步声，从门缝底下偷偷地塞进来。他背过身去，一动不动。又等了会，门吱呀打开一条小缝，带进来一束光，剜了他的耳背一刀。纽特侧身溜进来，小声地关上门。

接下来是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，纽特摸黑换上衣服，打开行李箱。指甲碰到玻璃瓶时细微的叮叮声，是他在安置他那只宝贝瓶子。顷而，宛如揿下了开关，他的动作倏地静止了。

纽特知道自己摸到了什么。那枚失败的戒指。他命运的隘口。他最小的镣铐。蜜糖，如今是毒药。碰到的那一下，就如强风刮过身体，从头发丝到尾椎上的汗毛都波浪似地滚动了一圈，甚至未能反应那是恐惧还是痛苦。因为他知道忒修斯知道了，而他在黑暗的另一端等着他。这事实沉重得让他逃也不得，去也不能。花了半个世纪，他才终于转过身，想要朝房门口逃跑。房间里这铅块一样的寂静塞在他的喉管，吞咽也带着血腥气，使他一秒都待不下去。

忒修斯洞察他的一举一动。

“过来。”

否则他还能怎么办？

纽特把自己挪到床前，杵着。好一会，忒修斯把被子掀开，拍了拍。

“忒修斯……”纽特没动，“有一件事。”

忒修斯没让他说完：“明天再说。”家训：斯卡曼德家的人从不带着愤怒入睡。

“不，我……”我订婚了，他想说。我是个骗子、懦夫、叛逃者；我动摇了，沉溺了，害怕了。我把它取下来，藏在行李箱里，假装不存在。我展开了两千次羊皮纸，都不知如何向她落下第一刀。所有人都可以质疑我，辱骂我，鞭笞我，唯独你不能，忒修斯·斯卡曼德不能，因为你是共犯和同谋，你就是罪行的动机、过程和结果。他跪在床沿，眼泪涌出来，想要抓过忒修斯的手来亲吻；但那手抽回去了，留给他的只有窗帘外透过的朦胧月光，空落落地流淌在床单丝绸的纹理上。

忒修斯的声音说：“睡觉。还要我再说一遍吗？”

纽特在床的另一侧躺下。“别装作一副你好像睡得着的样子。”他抽着鼻子，冷冷地说。

“别逼我杀了你。”

“为了掩盖你的罪行？”

床那边猛地一阵动静。忒修斯欺身骑在他身上，一手捏住他的脖子，魔杖的尖头陷进他下颌的皮肤。风鼓动窗帘，把月光吹进来，他看到纽特满脸通红，表情湿得像淋过大雨。动手吧，他说：你早就杀死过我了。

忒修斯懈下劲来，松开他，滚回他那边的床铺。他们杂乱的呼吸盘亘交错，彼此缠斗。纽特想：好像如果我没有订婚，你我之间就不会有罪了似的！这个想法忽地令他在心里大笑起来，甚至冲破心墙，从嘴里发出一些噪音。他不知道自己有没有对忒修斯出声道：“ **你只是迁怒我。** ”我的天哪，忒修斯，他又笑又流泪，忒修斯，你也不过是凡人的一份子。如果那罪恶于我更多，你就不会太恐惧。

纽特一颗颗解开睡衣的扣子，再蹬掉睡裤，直到赤身裸体。他贴上忒修斯的小臂，后者的皮肤冰得像南极，让他觉得自己的皮肤发烫。“你爱我吗，哥哥？”纽特尽力让自己的声音听起来像在发笑，而不是因为充沛的悲情而发抖，“就像以前那样。”

忒修斯不回答。他像座远古的死火山一样沉寂。纽特把耳朵贴在他胸口，摸到深处的搏动，他用指甲在上面抠出一个个印子，好像要把里面跳动的东西挖出来。他现在分不清自己脸上的眼泪是因为激动还是痛苦，或许二者得兼。那些湿乎乎的气息喷在忒修斯的耳后，然后是一条温热柔软的东西吮吸着他的耳垂，“你愤怒是因为爱我，”那梦呓一样混乱而尖锐的话语指责着他，“爱我，哥哥，爱我。”

纽特反反复复地说着，是命令，又是哀求。他张乱地说个不停，抓着忒修斯的右手，沿着大腿颤颤地滑到自己的下体，让它裹住它。他啜泣着，像个小猫一样舔着忒修斯的脖子，一只手抠着他的后脑勺，另一只手慢慢带领着那只右手在阴茎上律动。他没意识到其实自己的手抖得厉害，根本没法控制忒修斯，所以很快被后者夺得了控制权，身体只能跟随着手动的节奏缩紧或者张开。他一丝不挂，被忒修斯握在手里，被掌控着，喘息和滑动。不过他想怎么样对他都可以，撕开，揉皱，或者吞并，只要他爱他。忒修斯粗暴地揉着他的茎头，粗糙的指面带来隐秘的痛楚和具体的摩擦感，几乎让他叫出来。热度从他的身体传到忒修斯的手上，稍低一些的体温完整地包裹着他的，直到那东西渐渐胀大，一只手再也包括不下。抽噎也在这时转化成了细小的呻吟，哪怕本人并未意识到。纽特哼了一声，开始微微挺起身子，迎合忒修斯那只手的操控。他想伸手盖住忒修斯的手，却被迅捷地打了一巴掌，不得不瑟缩回去。

“我没让你动。”忒修斯的声音传来。他仍然平躺着，衣衫整齐，呼吸平稳，却让纽特硬得更厉害。阴茎贴着他棉布的睡衣，产生了一种奇异的区隔感。纽特体内涌动着热流，直逼上他的脸庞，耳垂变得通红，额头上密密麻麻像要渗出汗水。忒修斯在这时候突然加快速度，于是情欲从他鼻腔和口中崩解一样涌出来，他满脑子只能听见自己发出那些羞人的声响，毫无意义地叫着忒修斯的名字，“忒修斯，唔……”

纽特弓起背脊，让那几根手指深深地抚过自己赤裸的脑沟，直至他的每一道指纹都刻进他的潜意识里。他绷紧小腿肚，几乎要被抽出来时，忒修斯突然止住了动作，但还紧紧地捏着他。忒修斯坐起身来。在黑暗中，纽特还未看清对方的表情，就被整个儿翻过身去，跪在床上。接下来肠道就被迫接纳了一次长长的侵入。也许是没有充分润滑，他感觉忒修斯的性器甚至比上一次还要生硬，几乎要把他撑裂开。他的眼泪蓦地又转回到眼眶里，阴茎也软下去一小半，随即又被握住，反复揉弄。

这个忒修斯强力、缄默、粗暴、陌生，几乎不给他喘息的机会，一旦他的身体绷紧，屁股就会被抽上一掌，“啪”地一声炸开在空气里。然后他一边哭，下体一边被迫吞进忒修斯的阴茎，直到它找到了合适的位置，伴随着整个身体由内而外地抖了一下。

忒修斯扳过他，让他跪坐在自己身上。“自己来。”他说着，纽特的屁股又挨了一个响亮的巴掌，火辣辣地加热他的欲望。纽特的两只手腕被忒修斯固住，撑在枕头上，不得不扭动着腰，反复用忒修斯的阴茎撞击着身体深处的凸起。

在高潮来临前，纽特几乎失去了意识，只感觉灵魂化作全身的液体，从七窍八孔里流出来。忒修斯的体温在他的体内迸发，冲刷着他的礁岩，使他全身打了个寒颤，高高地仰起脖子，一下下地痉挛，嘴里不住地发出短促的“哈”。忒修斯放开他，血液在他的关节重新流动，刺痛像小虫一样钻进他的骸骨。他几乎支撑不住自己向后倒去，感到忒修斯从里面抽出来，居高临下地望着他。

纽特紧紧地闭着眼，直到有人俯下身来，赋予他一个绵长深厚的吻，吮吸他的舌头，搅乱他的牙关，细细舔遍口腔的每一处，像要把他的痛苦从体内吸出来一样。嘴唇和嘴唇胶着一处，不再只是情欲的延续，而是出自原始的生存，纠缠和咬合，在精疲力竭之前，深深地嵌进对方体内。

 

半夜，纽特睁开眼睛，把忒修斯搭在自己身上的那只裸露的臂膀重新塞回凌乱的被单里。他静悄悄地爬下床，坐到桌边，就着月光，再一次开始写那封信。


	10. 诺拉

五月的最后一天清晨，忒修斯醒来，四下里张望，看到纽特后背裸露的皮肤埋陷在深浅不一的白色被单里，好似退潮后海岸边阴湿沉重的礁石。

这几天来他们的关系陷入了一个僵持的阶段。他们不再像从前那样密切地对话，讨论生活的鸡毛，同时温和地注视对方。他一天中能和纽特共处一室的时间不超过一小时，而这还包括了三餐的时间，以及现在：他提前醒来，得以偶然、秘密地把这一小时抻长一些。“你只是迁怒于我。”纽特说。他说得没错。怎么用一桩罪状去掩盖另一桩？忒修斯·斯卡曼德，你作为公职人员，最应当了解的就是数罪并罚的法理逻辑。索多玛城里无义人。现在，你要怎么办？你把那可怜的同伙吓得瑟瑟发抖，又顽固地拒绝共担最后的苦果，好像这样做，困境里的囚徒们本该共享的刑期，便能转嫁到其中一人身上。卑劣 _，卑劣，卑劣。_

但他们仍会做爱。甚至比之前更多、更频繁，几乎是每天晚上。纽特的腰肢上伤痕累累，各式各样的淤青、红痕，就像他自己的背上，也有同样多困惑和愤怒的牙印、指甲印。他们达成了诡异的默契，在交合时也很少说话，只用压抑的喘息来确定对方身体的频率。不像性事，更像两头动物在搏斗。纽特打不过他。他背过身，不得不在忒修斯的手里反复被释放的时候，手指紧紧地攥着床单，指节泛白。埋着脑袋的枕头下面，传来发出一种细细的、败兽般的低吟。

此时床另一边传来醒来的预兆。忒修斯闭上眼，觉察纽特正迟缓地爬起身，像是在检查身体里某处螺丝松弛的程度。那都是他的成果。忒修斯竟然不合时宜地想笑，只能慌忙假借睡熟，拱了拱身子，用被单挡住嘴唇的活动。

一抹视线从那边投来，宛似蝴蝶停在花上一样落在他的脸颊上。顷刻，温热的呼吸扑向他的鼻尖。纽特凑到五厘米之外，打量着他。他一动也不敢动。纽特的睡衣领口漾出一股温馨而古老的药草气味。俄而，一根凉凉的手指头摸到他的脸上，轻轻摘掉上面的落着的一根睫毛，吹到别处。

脚步声挪向门口。卧室门打开又关上了。忒修斯睁开眼，心中涌动着一股柔情。

 

他必须得在纽特出门前抓住他，否则，接下来的一整天里，纽特就只会闷头把时间浪费在重新捯饬那块先前被海潮荒废了的田地里，以避免和他直接接触。忒修斯爬起来，顾不上穿鞋子，光着脚奔下楼，看到纽特嘴里咬着面包，坐在桌边，奋力地在写些什么。

他整理了一下自己的步伐，故意提醒了楼下那位，后者听到响声，触电似地摸了下手，把一打纸反扣在桌面上。“呃，”他眨着眼睛，像被枪声惊动的鹿，“你……你今天起很早。”

忒修斯选择直接坐到他旁边的椅子上。他局促地绞着手指头，舔了下嘴唇。

忒修斯先开口：“我们在这已经呆了……”

“二十五天。”纽特抢先答道。

天，忒修斯有时候无比恼恨他这种精确性。才 _二十五天？_ 他想起来蓝港前的日子，就如同在遥望几丈深的冰盖底部的遗迹。纽特答完以后，房里的沉默兀自持续了一会。他们在心中盘算着各自的日程。很快，那个可怕的问题就要呼之欲出了：

“……你接下来打算去哪里？”忒修斯问。他在心间反复搓动这个问题，好让它出口时听起来热乎一些。没得到回答，忒修斯又问，“美国？”

“不。”纽特下意识地摸了摸手里那叠纸。里面夹着一个写好了地址的信封。忒修斯道出这词时，他感觉那个单词就在信封皮面上响应，一阵发烫。“可能去欧洲待一段时间。或者再往东边。”

“什么时候？”

“你走以后。”

忒修斯不出声的笑，在掀动窗帘的和缓海风里催熟了，落下一个完整的来。

“我要是不走呢？”

笑话之所以逗人发笑是因其在现实层面上的无害。现在他们一起笑了，却似苦杏仁表皮的皱纹。气氛缓和了一些，忒修斯说：“至少我们还有一个婚礼要参加。”

“你的朋友们让我头疼。”

“是吗？不过你今天还得再见到诺拉一次。”

 

毋庸置疑，他的长兄便有那种摧枯拉朽的魅力，能让你不知不觉中遂了他的意，并且还满心欢喜地以为是你心甘情愿的选择。懊丧地意识到这一点时，纽特已经走在去镇子的路上了。忒修斯要带他去镇子的裁缝那儿订做衣服，这是他一早上就开始盘算的事情，而预订早在上个周末那次糟糕的集会里就定下了。“诗人”给他引荐的——诺拉的父亲，琼斯先生，经营着小镇上唯一一家西装铺。一路上忒修斯显得兴致高昂，说收拾行李时从未预料到还有什么隆重的场合要参加，所以塞满了马球衫和短裤，“如果穿这身去祝酒，指不定会被弗伦奇教人扛出来。”纽特觉得无所谓，反正他自己常年都是那一身，以实用为上。再者，他也不大需要应付什么社交场合。于是忒修斯还狠狠地指摘了一番他的衣着，从那鸟窝一样的头发到皱巴巴的衬衫，以及那双风雨飘摇、差点豁了口的大皮鞋，它们无一不打着“纽特”的标记。他哥哥嘴里嘟囔着，“我当然不想让你感到不适……但是有时候我们都得牺牲点什么。”

纽特不在意这些，而是温和地察觉到他埋在词语堆里的紧张情绪。他反常地说个没完，生怕有一秒钟空隙，让一些 **别的** 念头偷溜进来。他既明白缘由，从而更加擅长谅解。“听着，忒修斯，”在进店之前，纽特拉住忒修斯，“从现在开始，都听你的。”

忒修斯没说话，抬手揉了揉他柴火堆似的红棕色头发。

走进铺门，一眼就望见一扇深棕色的风景画屏风，将屋子隔开。画和屋子一样上了年纪，散发出一股令人心安的檀香味。橱窗里展示着几件样衣。地上一张粗毛宽地毯，旁边排开的衣架上挂着男士衬衫、外套和马甲，另一边则是一条条纹样各异的领带、领结，像色彩斑斓的蛇一样纷纷挂在金属细杆上。诺拉百无聊赖地趴在柜台上。看见了他们，她未显出久等后的不耐，但也没表示欢迎，只是以惯常那副不好伺候的神气冲他们点了点头。纽特猜她还在为上次酒醉露丑的事情气恼。“爸爸在里面。”她用下巴点了下那架屏风，“小心，他对伦敦人老有超乎寻常的热情。”

琼斯先生是个年逾半百的老头，鬓角白了，架着一副老练的镜片，尺子挂在脖子上。“斯卡曼德先生，和他那位年轻的朋友！”他和气地吆喝，一把抓住忒修斯的手臂，上下打量，“你一定是斯卡曼德先生。我听小女说了很多你的光辉事迹。”

纽特不知道忒修斯是如何熟练地应对这种猝不及防的夸奖，他看起来云淡风轻，尤为适应别人对自己身体的描摹和赞许。而他自己几乎在听到的第一瞬间就恨不得撬开地上一条缝钻进去。因此在老琼斯叫他时，他差点就想拔腿往外走。“菲克曼先生，”那老头用那种在一堆发霉花生里挑拣尚存颗粒的目光扫遍他全身，最后才说，“我喜欢你卷袖子的方式。”

纽特干笑两声。

老裁缝随即蹲下身量他的裤脚，然后把他那过长的裤口向上折了两道，然后起身叫他抬起手臂，取下脖子上的软尺。“挺直背。”他拍拍纽特的肩膀。纽特恼恨地瞪着忒修斯，那始作俑者嘴角挂着一抹笑，抱起手臂看着他在老头的指挥下，僵硬地在原地转了几圈。琼斯先生给他量完了尺码，让诺拉带他去外面找几件喜欢的款式。

他灰溜溜地又跟着女孩钻出裁衣间。“别急，他们得花上一会。我爸就喜欢摆弄忒修斯这样的人。这狗屎地方，外面来的人很少，见谅。”

她抱起一堆衣服和角料扔到一边，在沙发上腾出一个空位，让他坐下，然后给他倒了一盏茶。纽特道谢接过，面对满屋琳琅，眼睛不知往哪看，转了一会，最后选择寄放在屏风上。

冷不丁，诺拉在旁边冒出一句：“他是你哥哥，对不对？”

纽特手一抖，“咣当”磕了一下茶盘。他把杯子放回到茶几上，手夹回大腿间。“如果是上次我说随口说的玩笑……”

“他就是你真正的哥哥。”诺拉毫不留情地直视着他的眼睛，“其他人看不出差别，但我不像他们那么蠢。”

她咄咄逼人，纽特反应过来时，已经下意识地尽可能地缩到角落里，远离她。她直起身子，脸上挂着副胜利者的神情。“我的老天，你们俩长得也太像了，我不知道为什么他们竟然信了这套鬼话。但是你们扮成情人的水平确实不高。要么是你看起来总在躲着他，要么是他在躲着你。”

她没完没了地说个不停，纽特觉得手仍在发颤，为了掩饰，他又伸手去抓起茶杯，喝了一口。滚烫的茶水几乎半秒钟就在他的口腔上燎起了一个水泡，但他浑然不觉，听那女孩喋喋不休：“……你还是个巫师，对不对？”

纽特“噗”地一下把茶水喷了出去。

 

屋子里静悄悄的，偶尔能听到里间传来的谈话声。诺拉平举着双手，眼盯着纽特的魔杖直刺破她面前的空气，凝固在离她眉心半毫米的地方。他们保持这个僵持的姿势许久，直到檐下一只不知名鸟雀的翅膀扑棱声，给这篇章翻了页。

“你是个麻瓜。”纽特用冰冷的、陈述的口气说。

“你要用那种咒语让我忘掉所有事情吗？”诺拉问。

纽特蹙起了眉头。但魔杖还杵在原来的位置没动。“我姐嫁给了一个巫师。”诺拉说，“她给我说了不少你们的事情。”

纽特顿了顿，抬起魔杖，收回衣服内袋里。

“就这样？”诺拉说，“你就这样放过我了吗？我可是掌握了你的所有秘密。”

他方要回答，对话声已经迫近屏风。诺拉敏捷地跳起来，翻过沙发，熟练地在衣架上扒拉了几件衣服，抱在手里。琼斯先生和忒修斯从里面走出来，看样子经过了一场愉快的交谈，眼尾的笑意还未收拾干净。“一位出色的年轻人！”他对诺拉说，“你要是有斯卡曼德先生一半的意志力，我也不至于为你操心那些事情。”他转头抱怨似地对纽特道，“她硬是要跑到美国去，我不明白留在这里对她来说有什么不好。”

“你可什么都知道，爸爸。”诺拉说着，把衣服和话头往他手里一并塞回去。现在，纽特听着她的每句话，仿佛都能摸到里面的芒刺。想必她也并不意图掩饰这点。老裁缝粗略审视了下手里的衣服，“眼光不错，菲克曼先生。”

“菲克曼先生”转头瞟了她一眼，她却低下头抠指甲。琼斯先生招呼他们重新进去，她路过纽特身边，飞快地说了一句：“我有干这行的天赋。”

“你到底想干什么？”纽特压低声音追问道。

他绕过屏风跟在后面，想拉住诺拉继续这场谈话。不过眼前的场景更令他哑口无言，僵在原地。琼斯先生正帮忒修斯穿上外套，再给他整理前面的胸襟。那是一套亚麻材质的米白色三件式西装，尖角领子服帖地立在脖颈两边，好像蓄势待发的猎犬，插花眼上缀着两粒白珍珠；居中一条淡黄色的宽条纹真丝领带。他双腿修长，面容俊朗。百叶窗外透进来的天光模糊了他的边缘，使他成为了一种既在此间、又好似遍在彼处的 _其他的生命_ 。

“你不觉得难过吗？”诺拉在他身边悄声问。

难过？他确实一阵难过。他转头问诺拉何出此言，但她早就安静地退到一边，还叫走了琼斯先生，奢侈地将他们留在小房间里。纽特决计先把她那耸人听闻的言行举止扔到一边，专心地、贪婪地注视着忒修斯。即便他对那具青年的身体再熟悉不过（以某种极其亲密、也极其罪恶的方式），此刻却也宛若第无数次初次相见。所有的孩子都会在霍格沃茨花上七八年来学习怎样控制自己的魔力，而忒修斯无疑是其中的佼佼者；哪怕在麻瓜世界，纽特也很少见到像他这样能够娴熟地把每一寸魅力都举重若轻地运用得恰到好处的人。他洞悉自己的每一处优点，却鲜见地不让人感到厌烦，因为他面上那副真诚无比的神情，任谁看了都要感同身受：“纽特，”他还在低头调整左袖口上的玛瑙石袖扣，嘴里就唤道，“你觉得怎么样？”

“看起来是你要去结婚。”他发自内心这么说的。不知怎的，穿着正装的忒修斯总给他一种恋情终结的预警。

“还有一些地方得改改。”忒修斯扯了扯裤腿，说。而当他抬起头来时，却被纽特面容上那同时闪过的甜蜜和痛苦的表情震撼了。这让他情不自禁地走过去，将他的爱人搂过来，下巴轻轻压在他的头发上。纽特嗅着那肩膀的布料上的微尘，忒修斯脖颈后那种清洁的水的气味，允许他把一个吻落在自己的前额上。他想：倘若我会见你，事隔经年，我该如何贺你？以沉默，以眼泪。[1]

 

[1] 拜伦《春逝》（ _When we two parted_ ）。原文：“If I should meet thee

After long years,

How should I greet thee? —

With silence and tears.”


	11. T&N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查缺补漏环节。内含newtina警告。

那些黄眼鸺鹠具有教人惊讶的长途飞行能力，所以它们很快便成为信使一职的绝佳选择。它们乘东风而起，朝西面的大陆展翅飞去，和那些厚重的、滚动在洋面上的积雨云一道疾驰；几天前，这些一团稚气的云块只是在大西洋东南部缓慢移动，犹如对岸的海崖边那些温顺、信然地啃食草皮的羊群投在天空的折影，但经过水汽的层层刮搜，如今已经怒不可遏，直奔大陆而来。鸟儿们皱着眉头在天和海之间滑行，还要小心洋流深处那些兴奋的鱼类，即便它们长期往返在两块世界之间，已经轻车熟路；这是一项险峻重重的工作，厄运给它附上了不祥的色彩。第一圈项链般的岛屿已经近在眼前，几千公里的奔波即将结束，现在它们已经迫近海岸线，亟待消失在美洲大陆各处陌生的屋檐下。在那里它们将会获得温热的水和食物，接收它们的人也一并接收了它们腿上绑着的那些生活的碎片：一些嚎叫，一些召唤，一些温情，一些眼泪。六月第一场暴雨的征兆，将东海岸的农庄房顶上那些公鸡形状的风向标吓得团团转。在城市里，施工中的楼房那高低渐次的脚手架上，一条破布被风吹得猎猎作响，在恐惧中尽量维持着它最后的尊严。但鸺鹠们的搏击已经胜利，返航要等到天气好转。它们歪着脖子站在窗台上，低头饮水，扭头整理背上的羽毛。人们解下信札，展开，拿在手里，在房间里一边来回转悠，一边阅读。

其中的一封便是如此开头：“……我悲哀地意识到：人的一生只会心动一次，往后的心动都是第一次的余震。”

 

第39街的独栋房子，起居室邻街的窗边，蒂娜·戈德斯坦探出身躯，总能从楼底下混杂的高跟鞋踏地声里分辨出奎妮的那一双小脚。她跳下床跑到客厅，提前给妹妹打开了一条小小的门缝。“嗨。”奎妮上来时瞧见她那副谨慎模样，便习惯性地往身后看了眼，确定房东那个阴暗的老婆子没有从对角的房门边投来窥探的目光。奎妮穿着美国魔法国会的书记员统一发放的那套寡淡的制服裙子，但是手里拿着梅西百货打折时买来的新皮包，像条鱼似地滑进来，和端坐在沙发上的纽特打了个照面，“你好呀，斯卡曼德先生。”

她姐姐那羞赧的男朋友动了动眼睛，她听到他在心里说，你今天看上去光彩照人。“谢谢你，斯卡曼德先生。”奎妮柔声说着，理了理头发。纽特面露尴尬。“不要再读纽特的心声了，奎妮。”蒂娜下令道。“没事，没事。”纽特说。

“我总是控制不好这一点。”奎妮噘着嘴说，“比如现在，我马上就知道你们两个在筹划些什么坏事。”

“奎妮！”

“对不起。”奎妮搂过她的姐姐，“我马上去换身衣服，不然赶不上斯科塞斯家[1]的宴会了。”

她翩翩钻进房间里，过了一会又出来，已经换了一身衣服，一袭垂到脚踝边上的白色长裙子，肩上披着一件毛绒的坎肩，白手套；现在是三月份，她这风情的装束引发了蒂娜对纽约的窗外那未销的料峭寒意的联想。别担心，奎妮冲她解释，“我会坐车去，再坐车回来。”

“所以你今晚有伴。”蒂娜说。

“你不也是吗？”

纽特在两个女人中间更尴尬了。她们玩味着他的尴尬，直到蒂娜忍不住笑出声，在她妹妹的两边脸颊上分别吻了吻。“尽量晚点回来。”送她离开时，她说。

她关上门，跑回纽特身边，脸上带着孩子般的欢乐。纽特吻了一下她的额头。“吃饭吗？”她邀请他。他们的一周年纪念日选择在家里过，为此不得不避开女子单身公寓警觉的房东、过度热心的妹妹，但是仍然值当。她教纽特用“地道美国人的做法”煎了嫩牛排，辅以香醇的黄油啤酒，还要小心那浓郁的气味不被隔壁邻居闻见，毕竟麻鸡政府对酒精的过度敏感，使得纽约市的酒鬼们对酒精陷入了一种偏执狂式的渴望。[2]他们小心地碰杯，像吞咽一个秘密似地在喉咙里藏匿那柔滑的液体，直到身子暖和起来。蒂娜笨手笨脚地学其他人的模样点起了蜡烛，屋子里很快变得有些热。纽特把外衣脱掉，只穿着一件衬衫。在憧憧环绕的烛光里，他们俩看起来都年轻得有些脆弱。

“所以，”蒂娜夸张地挑动眉毛，舒了口气，“一年了。”在这段关系中，她总是要先开口。她着迷地看着桌对面这个沉默、内向的男孩。他乱七八糟的卷发，大鼻子上的棕色雀斑，显出有点温顺的不聪明。“一年。”纽特说着，节奏似咀嚼着这个词。蒂娜从来不知道他在想什么，但她愿意给他最多的时间。

一年。她心里想的是：去年四月的某一天，在国会大厦的大厅里，有个人从后面轻轻点了点她的肩膀。她回过头来，瞧见一张羞怯、陌生的脸，额头上挂着鲁莽的汗水。“你好，”他小声说，带着浓重的英国口音，“我很抱歉，但是现在有一只神奇动物在你的裙子里。”她“啊”地尖叫一声，原地蹦了几下，那黑色的小东西从裙底下迅速地钻出来，溜到走廊另一头的一个花盆里去了。过了几天，突然有人在大厦门口外面叫住她，说要请她喝咖啡赔罪。他自称纽特·斯卡曼德，一个神奇动物学家，说话时盯着地面，局促地搓着手：“我不知道怎么联系你，所以每天都在这里等着。”那场景她想起来还会露出微笑。

这时纽特则说：“战争已经结束一年了。”

“你哥哥回来了吗？”

“我不知道，蒂娜，”他温和地说，“我已经很久没和他联系过了。”

“可能你应该联系一下他，”蒂娜说，“战争那档子事，对谁来说都不好过。尽管你说过你们关系不大好。但是，家人总是家人。”

“我不觉得他愿意见我。我离开家，违背了他的意思。”

“没有人能真正控制得了你，纽特，”手覆在他的手上，“我了解你。如果他像我一样了解你，他也应该明白。”

“也许这就是真正的问题。”

“我只知道，如果奎妮离开了我，我会有多难过。”

_亲爱的姑娘，_ 那封信里写道， _若当时世上还有第三个人在观看这场闹剧，他们定会说：可怜的蒂娜·戈德斯坦正把她自己推向深渊。如果有人这样说，他们既误解了你，也误解了我。我是你所有痛苦的来源。我不会将罪推给任何一人。_

“你的书写得怎么了？”蒂娜问。

说到他擅长的地方，他的眼睛就微微发亮，让人想起夏日时节黛蓝色的晚风：“在收尾。默默然出版社的人说，伦敦有几个书商对我的书感兴趣。”

“你要回英国去吗？”

“……也许不会。”纽特迟疑了一会，“毕竟那里发生了太多事情。书稿我可以寄给他们，”他说着规划起来，“也许可以拆成一章章地寄。猫头鹰邮局的效率太低。”

她看起来好像暗暗松了口气。纽特全都看在眼里。他信手用叉子绞着碗里剩下的面条，一手撑着脸，凝视着她在烛光里影影绰绰的细小表情。过了会，女孩从口袋里摸出一个小方盒。

“……喔，蒂娜，蒂娜。”他连声说。

_……若要我在生命终结前，回溯最快乐、幸福的几个时刻，我毫不怀疑，那晚就是其中之一。_ 信上接着写道， _但无论我用什么词句——请你相信，它们都在我的废纸篓里见证着这一切——我都无法减缓接下来要写下的话语里那本来分毫也不该出现的 **傲慢** 。我的蒂娜，也许并不该责怪它们，那些可怜的词句，只是被迫不幸地、负载这些业已在我身上发生的罪孽。我愿意从此被永远剥夺幸福的能力来偿还这一切，因为我已经得到足够多了。_

晚些时候，当奎妮·戈德斯坦重新走进门来时，屋子里的幸福和暖气一道扑向她。她假装出一副不知道发生了什么的模样。“嗨，”蒂娜跑到她面前，背着手，“你绝对不会相信发生了什么。”

“你又在用那种奇怪的英式口音说话了，真讨厌，”奎妮笑了，“快让他走出你的脑子！”

她的姐姐忽地一下伸出手，向她展示无名指上的戒指。于是她们俩抱在一块发出那种压抑的、欢喜的尖叫，但还是被楼上的住户用拖把杆重重地点了几下地板以示警告。“你也有一个一样的吗？”奎妮转过头，故意问纽特。他和善地冲她招了招手，露出那只银色的指环：“我在地板上捡到的。”

他竟然在开玩笑，奎妮在心里想，他一定很快活。老天，没有第二个人像她一样希望蒂娜找到一个可靠的人，古怪、骄傲的蒂妮，她值得这一切。

“纽特，”送他出门前，奎妮叫住他，“你不会碰巧认识忒修斯·斯卡曼德吧？”

纽特顿了顿。“怎么了？”他问。

“我在斯科塞斯家里听到了他的消息。宴会上有一位从英国魔法部过来出差的男士，”奎妮说，“我听说忒修斯授了勋，还当上了首席傲罗。”

“那很好。”

她微微歪了歪头：“但他们说他看起来不是很好。”

“是吗？”

他仅仅是这么平淡地问了句，然后匆匆地下楼去了。也许是为了躲避警觉的房东太太。两天后，他最后一次登门拜访，说他要回英国去一趟。什么时候回来？也许要一段时间。

“有些难找的资料只有那边才有。”他诚恳地解释道，“我只是要找个地方把稿子修完。”

“可怜的男人，”他走之后，奎妮对蒂娜说，“他的心里多么沉重，看起来像是要被什么东西撕成两半了。”

 

检查船票的人瞅到了他的戒指。“不错的戒指，先生。”

那位面色苍白的男子听罢，拢了下大衣的衣摆。他躬身把检查过的行李箱重新提在手里，不自然地抿了抿嘴。“谢谢你。”他和气地答应着，登上了船。船开动时他把戒指脱下来，放进衣兜里。停顿了一会，他从床架上取下行李箱打开，把它放进第三层的衬里。

_我在那时已经预料到某种不祥了吗？不。那只是一个下意识的举动。我丑陋地想：不该让忒修斯察觉到这件事，也许这只会加重他的愤怒。届时，我将不知如何向他转述这个决定，毕竟在那艘船上，我抱着这是 **最后** 一趟来往的决心。我永远只会高估自己，蒂娜。高估自己获得幸福的能力，或者是抗拒诱惑的信心。但是叫谁能相信？在告别的那一刻，背叛就已经发生。一切微妙、随机的举动，都只是既有道路的应验。_

他先去找了忒修斯的公寓。那里没有人，门上塞着退订报纸的字条。随后他去了魔法部。忒修斯的办公室空着。对面桌上的一个小伙抬起头来说：“你找忒修斯？……他已经不在这了，前几天请的假，说是犯了旧病。”“嘿，”纽特转身时他在后面叫唤，“我在忒修斯的办公桌上见过你的照片。”他说，“你是他的弟弟吧？我叫乔治。”

乔治·科朗抓着纽特热情攀谈，好像终于抓到一个能尽情地畅谈忒修斯的好话的人；于是纽特知道了忒修斯众口相传的品德，还像他过去十多年了解的那样：善良，忠诚，勇敢。他又花了十分钟谈论他的新女友瑞秋，并宣称这是拜了忒修斯的福。纽特耐心地等到最后，听他说：“如果你都不知道他在哪，那我们更不可能知道了。”

纽特还回了一趟斯卡曼德家的祖宅。他没进去，担心在里面撞见忒修斯。他只是街对面透过窗户看着，灯光亮起来时，饭桌旁的父母：没有长兄回家的痕迹。他还有什么地方可找？军队，医院，甚至是一间间停尸房都查过了。没有，没有和没有。他在旅馆里给蒂娜写信：“我有点不太明白自己在伦敦干什么。我离开了三年，现在没有了去处。我心烦意乱，却不知为何。想念你。”写到一半，他揉成一团，扔进废纸篓里，重新展开一张：“我到了。伦敦还像离开时的那样，遍地尘土和泥。人们面色不善，总像互相亏欠。我决定到肯特郡莱斯丽姑妈的度假屋里待一阵子，专心写完我的书。那里有最美的夏日海滩，说不定你会喜欢。随信附上我在那儿的地址。”

他把信投出后就坐上了火车，在午夜到达。蓝港的小屋在月色中静静地等着他。窗台上第三只倒扣的花盆下那把钥匙不翼而飞，而大门是反锁的。纽特试着扒动窗栓，从窗户里伸进一只手，给自己扭开了门。客厅里四处是被人新整动过的痕迹。他还没来得及做出反应，就已经被人摁在墙上，扼住喉咙。

看清那人之后，纽特的心猛地狂跳起来。

_我写到这里，已经太过痛苦，不得不停下来好一会，才能继续。蒂娜，我希望你能明白，我绝不是出于恶毒的目的、或者带有一丁点的傲慢来写下这句话的：在那一刻，我完全无法抗拒地意识到，我爱忒修斯爱得发疯。_

 

即将来袭的风暴将天空染成了奇诡的赤红色。风暴云加速在天际移动，聚拢，闷热的空气里，一丝暴雨的预兆昭然若揭。读信的人擦起火焰，点燃那张信纸。它躺在窗台上，火舌慢慢卷起了它，像最后的、纤弱的夕阳光线，烧尽了红色的云尾。

 

[1] 见第二章：“他们中有一位刚去那片大陆出过差，……”

[2] 美国政府自1920年起实施严厉的禁酒令。


	12. 遗忘

纽特没把诺拉的事情告诉忒修斯。接下来的几天，他过得胆战心惊，草木皆兵。但什么也没有发生。

他把最后一章书稿连同信一起寄了出去，心里坦然了许多。现在，无论发生什么，他都能接受。纽特把这个想法告诉了忒修斯，没有要求他做出回应。实际上，忒修斯也没有回答，只说了句：“不再有秘密了？”

他把话头咽回去。“不再有了。”

“那我们得庆祝一下。”

忒修斯打开酒柜，照例从里面找到些能够帮助他度过接下来的夜晚的东西。纽特窝在沙发上翻书，等着他。过了会，却听到那边传来一阵清脆的玻璃瓶碰撞声。他回头看见忒修斯正抱着他那堆宝贝瓶子出门去。“嗨。”纽特叫他。

忒修斯打开门，站在门廊下。海风吹鼓了他的声音。“你想玩个游戏吗？过来。”

纽特把书扣在沙发上，去到他身边。他领着纽特，下了坡，来到沙滩上。旷远的海平线，与夜空的交接处透着白光。两个人影在黛蓝色的夜里，似无辜的小虫被嵌入松脂，永远地留在了那里。忒修斯眯起眼，从怀里的酒瓶中抽出一只，伸手递给他：“往远处扔。有多远扔多远。”

纽特迟疑了一下。“扔。”他又说。

于是他挥动手臂，冲着海平线的方向，用力地把那酒瓶扔出去。同时，忒修斯伸出魔杖。“嘭”地一下，火光在瓶中爆裂开来，酒瓶在抛物线的半段炸成碎片，纷纷落在纽特的眼眸中。

忒修斯侧过脸观察纽特的表情。“再来？”

“你来扔。”

另一个瓶子飞出去，随即炸开。碎玻璃像流星一样高高陨落，随即被海浪一拥而上卷去。沙滩上的枯树枝被残余的火星点燃，开起了一簇一簇的红花。他们轮着扔，扔了约莫十个酒瓶子，手边带来的殆尽之后，一起仰头躺倒在沙滩上，在一地遗迹、四处散落着的小丛火光中间。纽特挨过去，把脑袋枕在忒修斯的手臂上。

纽特想问他为什么做这些，但他不消说出口。他们曾经存在于同一个母体，同样的生命编码，自同样的温暖中脱胎而来。若说场所寄托陌生人的共同记忆，那生命开始的地方就相同，就是此世上最原始的亲密。他的嘴唇在忒修斯的皮肤上蹭了蹭，便听见忒修斯回答：“我已经得到了一切。我不再需要其他了。”

他们一半是盼望着这就是终局，一半是在内心深处洞悉那故事的尽头永不会是如此。有史以来，这是他们第一次默契地达成共识。

 

六月初的几天是奢侈的无所事事。然而，在很久的后来，对于那些日子，纽特反倒没有什么记忆了。人脑就是这么一个奇妙的物件。它并非平铺直叙，而是有着鲜明的波峰和波谷；只有那些尖锐地凸出的颗粒，能够留下触感；更多的是那些平淡的日子，在无数顿早餐、午餐和晚餐，早安、午安和晚安；无数次呼吸，无数次对话里的空白中，随着夜的起伏被抚平了，就如浪头融进海的鼾声，就如水消失在水里。

有一天忒修斯从地下室里找出两辆老旧得快散架的自行车，纽特花了很久才把它们修好。然后，他们便可以快速地把周遭逛了一遍又一遍，好像要抓住最后的时间。在青草茵茵的山坡，纤细、绵长的车辙碾过低矮的绿植和玫红色的野花，将一块一块的海边白崖串联起来。忒修斯喜欢骑车往羊群里钻，那些温驯的动物被冲散了阵型，安静地挪步，再重新聚拢，嘴里默默咀嚼着夏季丰沛雨水后的鲜草；它们眼望着那两人放开刹车，从坡顶一溜儿滑下去，不作任何反应，而低垂的云和年幼的猎犬追在他们后面。单车东倒西歪地横在山坡上，他们就坐在锐利的悬崖边，望着崖壁上那些倒塌的白色石灰徐徐流入海中，像生日聚会后残余的奶油蛋糕，透着几分孤独；一看就是整个下午。有时候，就去山脚下那些缺人看管的果林里犯罪，偷摘高山草莓和樱桃饱食一顿，再用山巅流下来的、雪水化成的清泉漱口——可爱的夏天。

而小镇上的每一条石板路都有他们吻在一块的影子，尽管总是被远处传来的脚步声击碎。在路人的侧目里，那就是两个异乡的浪荡子，正无所事事地靠着砖墙，装模作样地探讨着“上次你说的那事……”“对，对”，然后咳嗽两声，高个的男子时不时还偷瞥过来两眼，直到目光从他们身上移开。这游戏越是进行，越是激烈，到后来，甚至到来人声迫近拐角处，忒修斯还大胆地流连在他的脸庞上，像沙漠里的人为了饮水、割开仙人掌肉一个劲地吮吸那般，吻着他的下唇。纽特只能疯狂地敲着他的肩膀，在最后一秒脱出来，不得不在别人疑惑的审视里狼狈地抹着嘴。“我恨你。”纽特低声说。“没有人认识你，”忒修斯靠在他额头上以呢喃的音量道，“你可以是任何人，做任何事。”

“我不想做其他人，我只想做我自己。”

“那你是什么样的？”则无人回答。

午后，他们脑袋对着脑袋，躺在猫头鹰邮局的喷泉池边缘的瓷砖上，听头顶上那女雕塑絮叨个不停：“爱侣呀，是这世上我最恨的人。你们总在提醒我石头做的心有多么痛苦。”忒修斯站起来吻了吻这位妇人两侧的脸颊，她便哑声了，没再言语。两旁的柠檬果树散发清新的香气，把密叶间的光线染成青黄色的。树影凉凉地覆在脸上。鸟叫声从很远的地方传来。好一会，纽特闭着眼，用一种怀念似的口吻说：“我很幸福。”

“什么意思？”

“我希望现在就死去了。”

离开前纽特坐起身来，默念“清水如泉”，于是那肮脏废弃的喷泉池里奇迹般再度盈满了清水。“起码这是我能为你做的唯一一件事了。”他对雕塑女人说。

“什么时候会再见到你们？”她哀婉地问。

最后一天下午他们路过镇上唯一一家书店的时候走进去，撞见诗人在里面举办的读书会。到场者寥寥，但几乎每个人都热情地耳语，交谈埃斯库罗斯、伊壁鸠鲁，萧伯纳、庞德。他们饶有耐心地坐在最后面听了一会。“摩涅莫绪涅[1]，记忆啊，”诗人朗声说，“我们是由她组成的。”“希波克拉底可不会同意这一点。”有人打断他。所有人都笑了。但诗人并未停下，“尽情反驳我吧，我不会气恼，因为我是对的，”他说，“记忆是生命，遗忘是死亡。既发生的事情决定了未来的道路，人类在存在时意会不到存在，在现在时无法言说现在；罪行和德行都是在记忆里产生的。”“那爱情呢？”一个女人问。“爱情，”诗人用自负而嘲讽的口气回答他，“我宁做智人，做庸人；做贫人，做富人；做活人，做死人：也不做爱人。”

中场休息的时候他才看到他们，于是过来问好。“这更像是我在镇上的教学活动。”他环顾四周那些平凡无奇、上了年纪的与会者，有些得意地说。“你讲得很好。”忒修斯认真地回答他。诗人问：“我给弗伦奇他们写的祝酒词怎么样？”

“哪句？”

诗人抿了口杯里的酒，又给他们念了一段不做爱人那一句。“摘自我最新的作品——我才不会傻到给他们念完全篇哩。”

“我觉得他们可能会更想听到一些积极的话。”忒修斯说。

“忒修斯啊，”诗人说，“我一度以为你是聪明人，想不到你也不明白。无意冒犯，纽特，”纽特忙着吃旁边果碟里盛的无花果，听到他的话只是偏了偏头，“我恰恰在说爱情是世界上最混沌无理的东西。”

两杯酒精下肚，他的话又多了起来，不过不再那么难懂，“明天就是婚礼了，”他抱怨道，“总算要完了，我不再想看我为数不多的几个朋友，为了同一个事物争来打去，纠缠不休了。”

忒修斯不太明白，纽特则一知半解。诗人用左右手的拇指和食指接连做出几个套成一排的连环圈，然后用嘴模拟“噗”的一声，十根指头在空中散开，晦涩地划拉了几下。

 

当晚，诗人的隐喻多少得到了解答。

他们回到小屋时，窗边的花盆底下压了一张字条。是诺拉留的，送来了做好的礼服，她字体娟秀，写着要纽特到海边找她去。“一个人来。”她颇具个人风格地加上了一句。忒修斯看完耸了耸肩，“如果你不去，她就会把衣服丢到海里吗？”

纽特心里并不似他那么轻松。他心事重重地到海边赴约，远远地看到女孩坐在一块岩石上，见他来了，只是拍了拍身边撂着的干洗袋。纽特慎重地把衣服挪到身后藏好，谨防她突然发疯，把它们扔进海里。“坐。”她命令道。纽特坐下了。“你不必多跑一趟，我们打算明天去婚礼的路上顺路取的。”纽特说。

“我心烦，想出来看看海，不行吗？”

纽特听出她又给自己灌了点酒。“这海很好看，我怕以后再也见不到这样的海了。”她的话里带着点诀意，“美国的海怎么样？”

纽特想了想。“很脏。”

她用毫不意外的腔调“嗯”了一声。过了会，她终于说：“我要你把我的记忆消除。”

“……不行。”

纽特下意识就出口拒绝。他预感到一些不祥，于是挪得离她更远了一点。

诺拉说：“我知道你们会弄那种魔法，我姐姐警告过我。她让我不要把巫师的事情跟别人说，否则就会被消掉记忆。但是我偏想这么干。”

“没有经过记忆委员会允许，我不能擅自使用遗忘咒……”

“你根本不知道这有多痛苦！”她突然大叫着打断他，把他吓了一跳。她一下站起来，狠狠地踢了一脚沙子，飞起的沙尘扬进一波浪里，然后原地打转，走了几圈。纽特紧张地盯着她。“你根本不懂，”她停下来用手指着他，重复说道，“我醉得根本没办法去明天的婚礼。我他妈的要给她当伴娘！当然。所有人都这么觉得，我应该是她最好的朋友，应该站在圣坛旁边看她结婚。”她絮絮不停，一腔怒火都洒在纽特身上，“你根本就不知道那种感觉。”

“我知道你对弗伦奇……”

“错，错！错！错得离谱！”她喊道，“我不知道你也是蠢货之一。不是弗伦奇！是艾丽，艾丽，艾丽！从头到尾都是艾丽。”

诺拉转够了圈，重新坐下来，用手拼命地扯她那头卷曲的红发。顷而，她的声音传来，被海风灌满了苦涩的盐分，“你根本不明白疯狂地暗恋一个人整整十年的感觉。最可怕的是，她什么都不知道。每天醒来对我来说都是一种挑战。”

“纽特，”她继续说，“他们什么都不知道。这种特权是我们赋予他们的。”

纽特听罢笑了。不是因为话中有何幽默，而是他发现它们竟然能够分毫不离地和曾经的自己完美契合。他现在知道诺拉为什么找上他，也许恋情失败的人都有某种共同的气质。他想把手放在诺拉肩上，最后还是没有这么做。“嗨，”他柔声说，“我何尝不懂呢？”

再度开口时，她冷静了许多：“最起码你有了一整个夏天。菲克曼，我什么也没有。”

她故意说“菲克曼”，好让纽特懂得那其中的意义。纽特的笑容似冰上的细小裂痕：“你说得对。至少我们圣诞节时必须见面。”

“你瞧，”诺拉说，“我宁愿做她的姊妹，或者女儿。”

“那只会让一切更加痛苦。”

“这真是滑稽，”她淡淡地说，“我是爱人的人，我却要走。他们在这镇上住下来，我却没有家。我只想去个没有她的地方，但那些地方都不是我的归处。”

纽特在想什么？四年前的雪夜，街道和生锈的灯柱。他转头离开忒修斯回到屋中去，脚踩着厚厚的雪，每一步都深陷进去。我也爱你，他想。他没有勇气说出口，连附带上“哥哥”二字以推脱罪名的勇气也无：二者都沉重得令他无法承受。今后呢？蓝港之前，蓝港之后；夏天之前，夏天之后。他被突如其来的恐慌攫住心智，差点便要脱口应允诺拉的请求。她毫不知情，还在说个不停：“如果我只是找了个捷径摆脱我的痛苦，谁又能指责我？上帝知道，我只想一无所知地继续生活。”

“……它们也是我们的一部分。”纽特说。

“什么？”

“记忆，”纽特说，“痛苦，幸福。记忆。它就是我。”

他说完站起来毅然地扔下她走了，带着那些已经不甚重要的礼服。它们沉甸甸地拎在他手里，如同蜕下来的空洞的外壳。诺拉在背后大声说：“你是个伪君子，纽特·斯卡曼德！”但他狠下心，决意不理会，直到她的话声含混在风里，温和地蒸发掉了。他一路头也不回地爬上山坡，锁上小屋的门，靠在门上歇气，苍白着脸，并未回答忒修斯的问话。随后他一反常态，主动、用力地在他的嘴唇上留下一个印记。

“你怎么了？”忒修斯问。

“我爱你。”纽特说。他意识到自己是第一次对忒修斯说出口。

夜里，纽特间或被月光晒醒，从二楼卧室的窗台上向外眺望。海边不再有人影，连几小时前留下的两串脚印也不再存在了。大海是遗忘本身。遗忘也如大海一般承受着我们。[2]

 

[1] 古希腊神话的女神，司掌文艺、科学。

[2] [法]贝尔纳·诺埃尔：《遗忘之书》。


	13. 三次别离

回忆起来，那年夏日所发生的一切都具有一种古典悲剧小说的气质。一般而言，在每一段幕启之前，总会钻出来一位预言家式的人物，大声宣读谶语，是隐晦的走向，命运的摘要。那是一个弥漫着雨味的闷热午后，云层低垂，纽特在很久之后重新咀嚼，仍然能听到断崖边不断扑上来的海浪声音，向他们传喻即将到来的终局。多么愚蠢，纽特想，结果那一路上我们谈论的都是天气。雨水、雨水、雨水！

每个婚礼到场者都对即将到来的这场雨忧心忡忡。“我们确实不该因为持续几天的晴日就放松警惕。”贾斯珀说。他负责领着纽特和忒修斯到教堂里的座位去，路上多聊了几句，“上次太感谢你了，纽特。”

“你没事就好。”

“你得原谅他们在前两周才紧急把你们加进宾客名单，那时候座位都安排得差不多了。这事差点把艾丽弄疯，不过他们还是执意不能落下你俩。”他们被安置在倒数第二排的角落位置。“没关系，”忒修斯连忙说，“是我们打乱了计划，添了麻烦。”

“弗伦奇会因为我告诉了你们这些事情而杀了我。”贾斯珀开玩笑说，“不过他该庆幸你们坐在边缘，不然所有人都会只顾着看你们，而不去看他了。”

他好像意识到什么一般又补上一句：“我的意思是，你们看起来比他帅多了。”

“我觉得束手束脚。”纽特小声回答。他很少穿这么正式的着装，浆得硬硬的衬衫领子硌得他脖子发痒，那线条凌厉、熨得笔直的长裤，让他穿上后在原地僵立了很久，走第一步时差点忘记要先迈哪条腿。但临出门前忒修斯反复强调他这幅模样好看到了一个新的程度。“像一只被人捏在手里的仓鼠。”他总会不合时宜地使用一些恼人的形容。

“我知道你在说我一脸蠢相。”纽特差点要钻回屋子里，“我说了，我不适合这种场合。”

“我在说你可爱得要命。”忒修斯帮他调整领结，说。他果真像个吓坏的小动物一样一动不动，然后叹了口气。“我希望这一切都值得。”

来宾渐渐到齐，很快小教堂里塞满了人声。高高的窗户外掠过一只白鸟，辗转停在玻璃外，好奇地打量着里面的情形。有人开始弹奏圣坛边上那台管风琴，音乐声妥帖地耙梳过每个人的头皮，流往尖尖的穹顶。玫瑰花色的香气涌动在每个角落，阴影处则泛着一股厚重的樟木味儿。“我有时候倒是很难理解麻瓜的宗教。”纽特看着这一切，说。

“他们不知道魔法，所以相信更高层次的力量可以给自己答案。”

“会魔法的人又拥有答案了么？”

纽特说着，想起诺拉，心情低沉下来。他抬头往圣坛的方向望过去，那女孩穿着一袭绿纱裙子，站在圣坛旁边，正巧也在人群中寻找他。目光对接之后，她很快别开了。

“但魔法能够让我们拥有更多和未知对话的机会。”

“本质上，我们和麻瓜拥有一样的困惑。”纽特说，“并且他们还能信点什么。”

他知道忒修斯疑惑地瞥了他一眼。他不常这样挑战忒修斯的权威。也许是婚礼的氛围影响到了他。在对话终止之前，他还是补上了一句：“如果麻瓜的上帝创造了我们，他一定是一边大笑一边做的。”

顷而，教堂的大门被缓缓拉开。所有人纷纷起立，回头望着。在圣母颂歌中，艾丽携着她父亲踱进来。她的头纱宛如碧空细云，身体也被一袭白裙轻飘飘地簇拥着。纽特目送着她走到圣坛前，和弗伦奇面对面站好。人们重新落座。神父站上讲台，传播那些爱和祝福的语录：“因父、及子、及圣神之名。”

“阿门。”所有人，除了他们两人，一致出声说。

纽特这时感到忒修斯突然握住了自己的手。他低头看了一眼。他们联结的手像一句悄声言语，被隐秘地藏在座位之间。

“今天我们到圣堂来，在上帝和来宾的面前，”神父的声音清楚地回荡在教堂的每一处壁面，“是为了……”

“纽顿·斯卡曼德，”忒修斯以耳语的音调说，“和忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”

听到这话，纽特禁不住浑身颤了颤。这颤抖差点让他与忒修斯分离，但忒修斯紧紧地抓着他，没有松动的意思。

“……这对新人神圣的婚礼。‘耶和华神用那人身上所取的肋骨造成一个女人，领她到那人跟前。那人说：这是我的骨中之骨、肉中之肉！可以称她为女人，因为她是从男人身上取出来的。因此，人要离开父母，与妻子联合，二人成为一体。’今天，我们见证爱情的结合，即是按照主的旨意，让骨和肉仍回到一具骨肉；从此，你们要互相爱、互相助、互相教、互相信。”

阿门。

“若有任何对这桩婚事的反对，我现在命令你们在主的面前，坦白阻碍你们结合的理由。”

纽特抬头间望向那位伴娘。她沉默地敛着眼，仿佛已然不再置身此间般不作动弹。

“没有。”弗伦奇说，接着是艾丽说。

水流进岩缝里。手指嵌入手指。

“……你是否愿意这个男子成为你的伴侣，与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，或其他任何理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝，直到死亡把你们分开。”

“我愿意。”新娘回答。

“我恨麻瓜的上帝，”他的兄长在旁边轻声说。但他的眼睛毫无破绽地望着圣坛的方向，从而，显得他像在虔诚地自言自语，“我怨恨他没有将我们造成另外的人，另外的灵魂。”

“对我来说已经足够好了。”纽特说。

“我也愿意。”新郎回答。

神父道：“我以圣父、圣子、圣灵的名义，宣布你们结为伴侣，上帝将你们结合在一起，任何人不得拆散。”

座位席上的所有人都站起来冲着亲吻的新人欢呼和鼓掌。在混乱里，纽特直起身子，凑近忒修斯的脸颊，在那上面快速而用力地烙下一个吻。他的右手掩在忒修斯耳后，使这个吻看起来像一场煞有介事的悄悄话。这个吻倏然结束以后，忒修斯抬起手，揉了揉他的头发。

那半秒钟里，不均匀的时间流泻到此处，变得沉重、缓慢，使得他们分离、重新恢复各自站立的姿态时，神情好似已经度过一生之久。他们表面上一道目视前方，对上帝之下那些幸福的人儿和花儿施以祝福，实则在心中交换着这个念头：这就是我能与你走到最远的地方。从此，任何期盼，都是怀念。

 

大雨在所有人的预想中倾泻而下。从教堂转移到宴会厅的路程不得不冒雨而行。由新人领头，一行人匆匆从教堂大门一路小跑出去，忒修斯和纽特特地落在队伍的最后面，走在雨中，挽着手。“我突然懂得你为什么要挑这场婚礼来做这段假期的尾声了。”纽特说。

忒修斯没说话，但从鼻腔里发出对他的话头感兴趣的声音。

“你总是算计我，忒修斯。”

“你总是装笨，然后落我的套。”

忒修斯的笑被雨打湿，湿溻溻地贴在嘴边。

“你什么时候走？”

“尽快。可能明天，可能后天。”

雨淋得纽特睁不开眼睛，只能半眯着。“别和我道别。”他说。

他们慢吞吞地走着，被人群甩开老远，来到礼堂时，全身湿得都能拧出水来。“你们怎么淋得这么厉害！”弗伦奇赶紧把准备的毛巾递过来，好让他们擦干。

“我想我们还是直接回去好了。”忒修斯对他说。纽特望了他一眼，没吱声。

“你们不留下来参加晚宴了吗？”

忒修斯摊开双手，雨水滴滴答答地从他身上往下落，很快在脚边积蓄了一小滩，“这幅模样，我不想抢了你第一支舞的风头。”他挤了挤眼睛。

“我可以给你们找些干净的衣服，至少等到雨停……”

“我明天就要离开蓝港了，弗伦奇。”忒修斯说，“再次祝你们幸福。”

弗伦奇微张开嘴，瞅了眼旁边的纽特，再瞅了眼忒修斯，顷而，他伸出手来一把抱住昔日战友，在他背上拍了拍。“我不知道怎么说，老兄。”

尽管忒修斯反对，但他执意要进屋去把其他人叫出来道别。当他们出来的时候，礼堂外除了无边的雨幕，不再有人影。“这么一小会，他们能走到哪去？”弗伦奇跑出去，围着半个礼堂绕了圈，“真是怪事，他们就这么消失了！”

“是啊，为什么呢？”诺拉说。但她并未用疑问的语气，而是直直盯着虚空中的一点，好像能从那里洞穿故事的结局，“好像从来没存在过一样。”

 

两道影子卷进小屋的门廊前，然后重新变回两个狼狈的人。“我在想，”纽特追在后面，“如果我们平时就用幻影移形……”

“那我们就会失去很多东西。”忒修斯说。他回身用亲吻把纽特未说完的话堵在嘴里，一边摸索着用钥匙开门。结果那亲吻实在扰人心乱，他折腾了半天都没打开，干脆用洞开咒把门锁撬了，这让纽特直发笑，笑得那个吻差点碎开，“莱斯丽姑妈一定会杀了你。”

“那我已经跑得远远的了。”

他把纽特推进屋子里，摁倒在沙发上。他们手忙脚乱地解着对方的衣服，那衣服繁琐累赘，湿漉漉地贴在身上，最后忒修斯恼了，以几乎是撕的动作扯开了最后一层布料。然后他们又急不可耐地吻在一起，啜住对方的皮肤。唇舌向下滑到未知的地方，纽特的大腿上宛如风吹过麦田一般泛起一层颗粒。忒修斯，他以微不可闻的音量唤道，忒修斯，忒修斯。

“我们应该每年都在这里见面。”忒修斯含糊地说。

“不要趁机要挟我。”

忒修斯停了下来。纽特睁开眼，他凑在上方，低垂着眼睛俯视他。他们湿透的皮肤贴合在一起的地方被体温烘干，一半是雨水的凉味儿，另一半是温暖的潮湿。纽特扭动身体，迎合着他的手。“我们可以待会再说。”他说，“求你了。”

“不，我坚持这一点。”忒修斯说，“并且，我要你现在就答应我。”

“我答应你，”纽特说，“我答应你。”

于是忒修斯再度俯下身去，给了他所要的。他们反复交合，做到仿佛大脑都要被浓稠的情意融化。最后，忒修斯扯过盖毯，披在他们身上，他们带着疲倦的餍足感窝在一起，经不住困意睡去。

 

直到门口传来声响。

纽特醒转过来，往那边望了一眼。这一眼宛似雷劈一般把他惊得心跳漏去半分。他猛地滚下沙发，也惊醒了旁边的忒修斯。“怎么了？”他还未从困倦和情欲中复苏，带着一股黏稠的鼻音。他听到纽特支支吾吾，连说了几个“蒂”字，神情立即冷却下来。纽特站在地板上，发现自己未着片缕，脸上几乎要燃烧起来。忒修斯只看着他飞快地在地上摸索着那些湿淋淋的衣物零件，胡乱套在身上，鞋子也顾不上穿，赤着脚追了出去。

“蒂娜！”

天色近乎黑了，雨终于止歇。夜幕下灰黑色的大海，宛如宽大的罩袍被风一阵阵地鼓起。他一连串的呼唤声，被一只海鸠挑起，滑行至汹涌波涛深处。在半坡处，蒂娜·戈德斯坦被圈住了脚步，但并未回过头来。“蒂娜，”纽特说，“你怎么在这？”

她的背影抬起胳膊在脸上抹了一把，但转身来时神色平静。她的头发较上次分别时更长了，几乎要盖到肩头，发尾还是剪得平平整整。她冲纽特扬了扬手里的信纸，“我就是必须得……”

“进屋子说吧。”纽特说。

她悲哀地轻轻耸了耸肩。“我要赶一小时后的火车回伦敦。奎妮还在等我。”

纽特又用那种温和而绝望的声音冲她说话了：“蒂娜。”她从来无法抗拒这个。

忒修斯刚把地上的杂物通通踢进沙发底下藏好，他们两人便一前一后地走进门来，但谁也不出声。于是他第一次见到了“T”，那个曾经让他愤怒又嫉妒的模糊人影，此刻具体为一个高挑、沉默的黑发女子，面色严谨，嘴角深陷，穿着到膝盖的长风衣，两手插在口袋里。她在壁炉前落座，环顾四周，审视着小屋的环境，但并不带着评判的意思。忒修斯把泡好的一杯花草茶端到她面前的茶几上，她没动。

“我不该来的。”她开口说，“我们到伦敦只是为了开会。欧洲出现了黑魔法的异动，他们怀疑上了一个叫格林德沃的人。有风声说他要逃到美国去。忒修斯，是吧？我总是听到这个名字。你该回去了，他们听起来很缺人。”

忒修斯点了点头。

她抹了一把脸，显出一副疲惫的模样。“我只是，我必须得亲眼见一见你，纽特。我想着，这里离伦敦也不算很远。但奎妮把我看得很紧。我偷溜了出来。”

纽特方要张口，她好似阻止他一般抢话，又说，“在你没走之前，她就警告过我。”

“她知道我会背叛……”

“不，”蒂娜说，“正相反，她问我：你相信这世界上有人能用两份相等的爱，爱着两个不同的人吗？她说，‘可怜的纽特，他看起来好像要被什么撕成两半了。’”

她转脸望向升起火的壁炉。火星子扑扑作响，她的脸上明明暗暗。

她说：“我甚至没办法恨你。纽特，你就有这种让人记恨的能力。”

“但你应该恨我。你可以做任何事情报复我，蒂娜。”他说，“你可以把这件丑事告诉所有人，如果你想。你可以向我的父母告发我，嘲笑我，让我蒙受屈辱的惩罚，这都是我应受的。”

“你应该恨我。”站在沙发背后的忒修斯，这时突然插进话来，“是我的错。是我先挑起的。我是一个不称职的兄长。”

“是我。”纽特说，“你该怪在我头上。”

“噢，停下吧。”她痛苦地说。

蒂娜弯下腰，把脸深深埋进手心里，一动不动。一个人在她身边蹲下来，把手放在她的膝盖上。纽特听到女孩发出小声压抑的啜泣。他什么也说不出口，半跪在她身边，手握住她的。他们沉浸于这个姿势许久，甚至没注意到对端的忒修斯是什么时候离开的。遥远的海上，雾气重新聚拢起来，船笛声宛如大型动物的哀嚎。

“我该走了。”她大梦初醒一般说。

“太晚了，你应该留下。”

“我还能赶上火车。”

“我送你。”

“不，”她含着眼泪，“不要再给我幻想了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“不要抱歉，”蒂娜说，“否则你只会更加亏欠我。”

俄而，她像来时一样匆忙离去。她没有回头，但知道有人在身后望着她，至最后一眼，所以，她直到走下那漫长的缓坡，走到视线的尽头，才举起魔杖。黑色的衣摆像夜幕一般拂过海角。而这只是数场别离中的一个。

 

纽特没有回到二楼的主卧。尽管门虚掩着，那里处，昏暗的空气，伴随呼吸一下一下地鼓动。他秉着烛台，在门前停留了一会。一道影子从门缝里溢了出来。他知道那是忒修斯站在门后。

“晚安。”他说。

他回到自己最开始的房间，慢慢地躺到小床上。景象和数周前他离开时一样，并未变化：木衣柜发黄的侧板，盖着褪色的白色蕾丝防尘罩。一块巨大的月亮光斑升起来，悬在床头。天花板上的水渍。墙上堵住的洞。鲜活的残骸，全新的遗迹，包括他自己。敞开的窗户刮进来一阵冷风，裹挟着雨水的余韵。

一切都静悄悄的，以至于能听到大脑被锐利的思绪切成一条又一条的声音。那声音响了一整夜，令他疲惫又清醒，伴随着抽丝剥茧的痛苦。到黎明时，他已经支离破碎。

走廊传来脚步声。门开了一条缝。纽特侧过身，给他留下一面背脊。

忒修斯钻进来时衣料发出簌簌的摩擦声。纽特知道他已经穿上了他出行时的着装，恢复了他既往那副坚不可摧的样子。很快，他就会走出这间屋子，像个正常人一样离开，把这畸形、隐秘的恋情抛在脑后，健康地生活下去。

忒修斯没有过来，安静地站在床尾，等了一会。随后，他重新打开门，退了出去，提着箱子，下了楼。

那声响几乎要了他的命。

纽特艰难地从枕头下摸出他的魔杖。它伏在手心里，任他使唤。痕迹斑斑的白蜡木，顶头一端浅白色温润的珠光。尖头那端指过来，对着他的额头。

在眼泪涌出来之前，他闭上眼睛。

 

 

 

 

尾声

阿德里安·谢勒把烟头碾在水泥天台的墙边。天台是傲罗们午休时最爱的地方。晴天时可以清晰地看到忙碌的河流，邮轮船体上锈迹斑斑的红色吃水线。大小船舶生机勃勃地喷着蒸汽，猫腰从桥下钻过。五月的第一天，伦敦还处在春日的尾声，寒意料峭，他吐出一口冻僵的白烟。

“请两周假？这可不像你。”他极有个人风格地嘲讽着，又点燃一根新的，“全年全勤的斯卡曼德，连节假日都差点不愿回家。”

忒修斯双手撑着边缘，低头用鞋尖磨着地砖上一处粗糙的凹痕。“去年你跟我说了些话。”

“我不记得了。”他喷着烟说。

“你说找到一个理由。”

“我说我不记得了。”

阿德里安说完，他俩都笑了。笑意被抚平后，忒修斯说：“我去年圣诞节没见到他。”

“继续说吧，好像我想听似的。”

忒修斯不理他。“天知道他又跑到哪个角落躲着去了。他给家里写来一封信，通篇没有提到我一个字。这很有他的风格。母亲以为我们关系不好，老劝我多找机会和他沟通。”

“你们关系不好吗？”

忒修斯没回答这句。他把手伸向阿德里安的烟管，被后者灵巧地躲开了，“你说你戒了。”

“他在信里写了一句话。”忒修斯继续说，“‘爱原本是我的避难所，现在它成了我的苦难本身。’母亲问我什么意思。”

“什么意思？”

“还有什么意思？我说可能是从什么诗集上随手抄下来的。”

阿德里安默默吸了会烟。忒修斯眯起眼，远望那被雨水洗得干干净净、褪了色的天际线。

“两周，哈。”阿德里安靠在他旁边的墙上，“这不就是你去年请假的日子？”

“那次要更久一些。”忒修斯说。

 

他锁上公寓门，提着行李箱，沿着熙熙攘攘的大街走了一段，钻进一家咖啡厅。午间顾客寥寥。他在靠窗的座位上坐下，侍者过来询问他要喝点什么。“我约了人。”他说。

“一杯咖啡？”

“做两杯吧。”

咖啡端上来，置在小桌上。由热气转凉的时间，阳光向西拨了几格。

桌台边响起电话铃声，很快被侍者接起。“斯卡曼德先生？这里有一位斯卡曼德先生吗？”

忒修斯茫然站起来。侍者冲他挥了挥手里的听筒，“有电话找你。”

纽特站在对街的红色电话亭里，望见忒修斯去到电话边。听筒里传来他的声音：“纽特？”

时隔一年他再度听到这声音，烫得他差点把电话扔掉。“纽特？”那端敏锐地察觉到他的沉默，急切地接连呼唤道，“纽特，是你吗？”

“忒修斯。”他终于鼓起勇气。

“你在哪里？”忒修斯问。

他抓着听筒，向繁忙的大街望去。他的视线在湍急的人流里搜寻，直到那抹孔雀蓝色再度闪进他的直觉中。是纽特，他瘦了一点，轮廓更鲜明了，阳光照在他身上，把他切成黑黑白白、残缺不一的形状，好似嵌在破碎世界拼图里的一枚。

“你在哪里？”这次，他笃定地问，眼盯着对街的人影。

他们断开的视线重新接在一起。

“在爱中。”纽特说。

 

 

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-05-01
> 
> 终于赶在忒修斯第一天到蓝港之前写完了！干。结束在一个很不吉利的章节数！
> 
> 这竟然是我人生迄今为止写过最长的一篇文（丢脸），各种捉襟见肘。非常、非常感谢看到了这里的人，就像我之前说的，容忍（……）我用这篇ooc骨科性冷淡金刚经进行一些实验性的尝试……不论如何，一切对我来说都是新的，这点还是挺激情的。写这篇最大的难度就是如何写一场从一开始就预知了结局的爱情。“不是所有事情都是为了结果而发生的”，早在第二章的末尾他们就从随机的话语里得到了先验，但它还是困难重重，并且（我希望）是美的。
> 
> 感谢忒纽！他们属于彼此。  
> 感谢在这过程中不断被我骚扰并承受我的暴怒攻击的椅椅。


End file.
